Internists
Internists (in US elsewhere, especially in Commonwealth nations, such specialists are often called Physicians.) are specialists in Internal Medicine is the medical specialty concerned with the diagnosis, management and nonsurgical treatment of unusual or serious diseases. Because their patients are often seriously ill or require complex investigations, internists do much of their work in hospitals. Formerly, many internists were not subspecialized and would see any complex nonsurgical problem; this style of practice has become much less common. In modern urban practice, most internists are subspecialists: that is, they generally limit their medical practice to problems of one organ system or to one particular area of medical knowledge. For example, gastroenterologists and nephrologists specialize respectively in diseases of the gut and the kidneys. Internists have a lengthy clinical and scientific training in their areas of medical interest and have special expertise in the use of prescription drugs or other medical therapies (as opposed to surgery). While the name "Internal Medicine" may suggest that internists only treat problems of internal organs, this is not the case. Internists are trained to treat patients as whole people, not as mere organ systems. Definition of an internist Internists are trained to diagnose severe, chronic illnesses and situations where several different illnesses may strike at the same time. They also help patients understand preventive medicines, men's and women's health, substance abuse, mental health, as well as effective treatment of common problems of the eyes, ears, skin, nervous system and reproductive organs. Most older adults in the United States see internists as their primary medical practitioners. Education and training of internists The training and career pathways for internists vary considerably across the world. First, they must receive the "entry-level" education required of any medical practitioner in the relevant jurisdiction. The entry-level for medical education programs are tertiary-level courses, undertaken at a medical school attached to a university. Programs that require previous undergraduate education are usually four or five years in length. Hence, gaining a basic medical education may typically take eight years, depending on jurisdiction and university. Following completion of entry-level training, newly graduated medical practitioners are often required to undertake a period of supervised practice before the licensure, or registration, is granted, typically one or two years. This period may be referred to as, "internship" or "conditional registration." Then, internists require specialist training in internal medicine or one of its' subspecialities. In North America, this postgraduate training is often referred to as residency training; in Commonwealth countries, such trainees are often called registrars. Training in medical specialties typically takes from three- to 10 years, and sometimes more, depending on specialty and jurisdiction. A medical practitioner who completes specialist training in internal medicine (or in one of its subspecialties) is an internist, or a medical specialist in the older, narrower sense. In some jurisdictions, training in internal medicine is begun immediately following completion of entry-level training, or even before. In other jurisdictions, a medical specialist must undertake generalist (un-streamed) training for one or more years before commencing specialization. Hence, depending on jurisdiction, an internist typically takes 12 or more years after commencing basic medical training — five to eight years at university to obtain a basic medical qualification and up to another six years to become a medical specialist. Internal Medicine subspecialists may also practice general internal medicine, but a particular subspecialty, i.e., cardiology or pulmonology licensure is granted after completing a fellowship (Additional training of 2-3 years). Subspecialties of internal medicine In the United States, there are two organizations responsible for certification of subspecialists within the field, the American Board of Internal Medicine, and the American Osteopathic Board of Internal Medicine. The following are the subspecialties recognized by the American Board of Internal Medicine.https://www.abim.org/cert/policiesssaq.shtm *Cardiology, dealing with disorders of the heart and blood vessels *Endocrinology, dealing with disorders of the endocrine system and its specific secretions called hormones *Gastroenterology, concerned with the field of digestive diseases *Hematology, concerned with blood, the blood-forming organs and its disorders *Infectious disease, concerned with disease caused by a biological agent such as by a virus, bacterium or parasite *Medical oncology, dealing with the study and treatment of cancer *Nephrology, dealing with the study of the function and diseases of the kidney *Pulmonology, dealing with diseases of the lungs and the respiratory tract *Rheumatology, devoted to the diagnosis and therapy of rheumatic diseases. *Adolescent medicine *Clinical cardiac electrophysiology *Critical care medicine *Geriatric medicine *Interventional cardiology *Sleep medicine *Sports medicine *Transplant hepatology Internists may also specialize in "allergy" and "immunology." The American Board of Allergy, Asthma, and Immunology is a conjoint board between internal medicine and pediatrics. The American College of Osteopathic Internists recognizes the following subspecialties.http://www.acoi.org/MembershipsSpecialty.html *Allergy/Immunology *Cardiology *Critical care medicine *Endocrinology *Gastroenterology *Geriatric medicine *Hematology/Oncology *Infectious diseases *Nuclear medicine *Nephrology *Pulmonology *Rheumatology In addition to the above, in Canada, General Internal Medicine itself is considered a subspecialty. This usually involves 1-2 years of additional fellowship training above and beyond the 3-year core internal medicine training shared by all other subspecialists. This differs significantly from the system in the U.S. Canadian General Internal Medicine specialists frequently have procedural (ie: bronchoscopy, echocardiography, colonoscopy etc...) or research training (ie: epidemiology, public administration, medical teaching, etc...) incoporated into their 5-year postgraduate course. Medical diagnosis and treatment Medicine is mainly focused on the art of diagnosis and treatment with medication, but many subspecialties administer surgical treatment: * Cardiology: angioplasty, cardioversion, cardiac ablation, intra-aortic balloon pump * Gastroenterology: endoscopy and ERCP * Pulmonology: Bronchoscopy * Nephrology: dialysis * Critical care medicine: mechanical ventilation See also *Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons of Canada *Royal Australasian College of Physicians References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Aboff, B. M. (1996). What are internists looking for? Journal of general internal medicine, 11(8). *Adamson, T. E., Rodnick, J. E., & Guillion, D. S. (1989). Family physicians and general internists: do they treat hypertensive patients differently? The Journal of family practice, 29(1), 93-99. *Alamoudi, O. S., & Al-Mohammadi, R. (2007). Internists in training; what do they know about inhalers? Eastern Mediterranean health journal = La revue de sante de la Mediterranee orientale = al-Majallah al-sihhiyah li-sharq al-mutawassit, 13(1), 160-167. *Alloggiamento, T., Cummings, S. R., & Redberg, R. F. (1999). Do cardiologists and general internists differ in testing and treating patients with aortic stenosis or mitral regurgitation? A preliminary study with editorial perspective. American heart journal, 137(4 Pt 1), 596-600. *Allyn, R. (1976). A library for internists. II. Recommended by the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 84(3), 346-373. *Allyn, R. (1979). A library for internists III: recommended by the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 90(3), 446-448. *Allyn, R. (1982). A library for internists IV. Recommended by the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 96(3), 385-401. *Allyn, R., & Stearns, N. S. (1973). A library for Internists. Recommended by the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 79(2), 293-322. *Alper, E. I. (1979). Work load of internists. Annals of internal medicine, 91(4). *Alpert, J. S. (2008). Why internists need to be able to manage patients with myocardial infarction. The American journal of medicine, 121(5). *Altman, I., Kroeger, H. H., Clark, D. A., Johnson, A. C., & Sheps, C. G. (1965). THE OFFICE PRACTICE OF INTERNISTS. II. PATIENT LOAD. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 193, 667-672. *Apsner, R., Muhm, M., Unver, B., HÃrl, W. H., & Sunder-Plassmann, G. (2001). Expanding our interventional skills: placement of totally implantable injection ports by internists/intensivists. Acta medica Austriaca, 28(1), 23-26. *Archinard, M. (1992). Eating disorders: what kind of management problems for internists and psychiatrists?. Revue medicale de la Suisse romande, 112(11), 951-953. *Arlet, J. B. (2008). junior internists imagine the future of their specialty in France?. La Revue de medecine interne / fondee ... par la Societe nationale francaise de medecine interne, 29(12), 1083-1086. *Aronov, D. M., Akhmedzhanov, N. M., Sokolova, O., Tkhostov, A., & Pervichko, E. I. (2006). of district internists to the problem of secondary prevention of ischemic heart disease (results of a special questionnaire survey). Kardiologiia, 46(8), 18-25. *Artem'ev, E. N. (1984). anniversary of the first congress of Russian internists (Moscow, December 19-23 (old style), 1909). Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 56(11), 144-146. *Atkinson, D. W. (1946). The neuroses as seen in an internist's office. Journal. American Medical Women's Association, 1, 300-302. *Aullen, J. P. (1979). for a new approach for practitioners and internists faced with arterial hypertension in children and adolescents. Coeur et medecine interne, 18(2), 303-311. *BÃ¤r, F. W. (2003). Are internists and cardiologists two of the same kind? European journal of internal medicine, 14(1), 1-2. *BÃ¼ber, V. (1990). care of diabetic patients. Viewpoint of internists in private practice. Fortschritte der Medizin, 108(35), 672-673. *Babbott, D., & Halter, W. D. (1983). Clinical problem-solving skills of internists trained in the problem-oriented system. Journal of Medical Education, 58(12), 947-953. *Backe, K. W. (2004). German Internists Congress. Either and or. Krankenpflege Journal, 42(3-4). *Baigelman, W., Weld, L., & Coldiron, J. S. (1994). Relationship between practice characteristics of primary care internists and unnecessary hospital days. American journal of medical quality : the official journal of the American College of Medical Quality, 9(3), 122-128. *Bailey, R. M. (1969). A comparison of internists in solo and fee-for-service group practice in the San Francisco Bay area. The New York journal of dentistry, 39(10), 447-453. *Balcezak, T. J., Getnick, G. S., & Cadman, E. C. (1999). A surplus of physicians? The view of internists at a single institution. Connecticut medicine, 63(12), 723-728. *Balogh, J. (1958). of morbidity & duties of internists in control of work incapacity.. Casopis lekaru ceskych, 97(13), 393-403. *Barrier, J. H., Planchon, B., & Hamidou, M. (2005). reunited on the Loire Board. La Revue de medecine interne / fondee ... par la Societe nationale francaise de medecine interne, 26 Suppl 1. *Bass, E. B., Steinberg, E. P., Luthra, R., Schein, O. D., Tielsch, J. M., Javitt, J. C., et al. (1995). Do ophthalmologists, anesthesiologists, and internists agree about preoperative testing in healthy patients undergoing cataract surgery? Archives of ophthalmology, 113(10), 1248-1256. *Beckman, T. J., Cook, D. A., & Mandrekar, J. N. (2006). Factor instability of clinical teaching assessment scores among general internists and cardiologists. Medical education, 40(12), 1209-1216. *Behrend, E. N., Kemppainen, R. J., Clark, T. P., Salman, M. D., & Peterson, M. E. (1999). Treatment of hyperadrenocorticism in dogs: a survey of internists and dermatologists. Journal of the American Veterinary Medical Association, 215(7), 938-943. *Behrend, E. N., Kemppainen, R. J., Clark, T. P., Salman, M. D., & Peterson, M. E. (2002). Diagnosis of hyperadrenocorticism in dogs: a survey of internists and dermatologists. Journal of the American Veterinary Medical Association, 220(11), 1643-1649. *Benbassat, J., & Bachar-Bassan, E. (1984). A comparison of initial diagnostic hypotheses of medical students and internists. Journal of medical education, 59(12), 951-956. *Bennett, K. J., Neufeld, V. R., & Tugwell, P. (1988). A global perspective: opportunities for internists to contribute to and learn from international health collaboration. Journal of general internal medicine, 3(2), 171-176. *Bergmann, J. F. (2001). fakes and "biblio". Do internists still have something to learn about dexfenfluramine?. Annales de medecine interne, 152(7), 427-428. *Berken, A. (1986). Team practice by subspecializing general internists. Hospital practice (Office ed.), 21(2). *Bernabeu-Wittel, M., GarcÃa-Morillo, S., PÃ©rez-LÃ¡zaro, J. J., RodrÃguez, I. M., Ollero, M., CalderÃ³n, E., et al. (2005). Work, career satisfaction, and the position of general internists in the south of Spain. European journal of internal medicine, 16(6), 454-460. *Bertakis, K. D., Helms, L. J., Azari, R., Callahan, E. J., Robbins, J. A., & Miller, J. (1999). Differences between family physicians' and general internists' medical charges. Medical care, 37(1), 78-82. *Betancor LeÃ³n, P. (2001). of heart failure: general practitioners, internists or cardiologists?. Revista espanola de cardiologia, 54(12), 1466-1467. *Bevers, K., Nauta, S., & Stuyt, P. M. (2004). medical specialist training; experiences with job-sharing for trainee internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 148(7), 336-339. *Bezrodnykh, A. A., Pomerantsev, V. P., Vorob'ev, L. P., & Merzlikin, L. A. (1985). of subinternship and internship training of internists. Sovetskaia meditsina(4), 60-64. *Bigby, J., Barnes, H. N., & Girard, D. E. (1988). An annotated bibliography for general internists. Substance abuse. Journal of general internal medicine, 3(3), 306-311. *Block, M. B. (1979). Internists: is that what we are turning out? Arizona medicine, 36(5). *Bochud, M., Cornuz, J., Vader, J. P., Kamm, W., & Burnand, B. (2002). Are internists in an non-prescriptive setting favourable to guidelines? A survey in a Department of Internal Medicine in Switzerland. Swiss medical weekly : official journal of the Swiss Society of Infectious Diseases, the Swiss Society of Internal Medicine, the Swiss Society of Pneumology, 132(15-16), 201-206. *Boehm, R. (1987). Community-oriented primary care provided by internists and pediatricians--the example of Yerucham. Israel journal of medical sciences, 23(9-10), 1075-1078. *Bohinc, B., & Snyder, J. E. (2008). The effects of race, ethnicity, and underlying medical diseases on osteoporosis are still unguided territory for internists. Annals of internal medicine, 149(7), 514-515; author reply 515-516. *Boling, P. A., Keenan, J. M., Schwartzberg, J., Retchin, S. M., Olson, L., & Schneiderman, M. (1992). Reported home health agency referrals by internists and family physicians. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 40(12), 1241-1249. *Bonarjee, V. V., & Dickstein, K. (2001). Management of patients with heart failure: are internists as good as cardiologists? European heart journal, 22(7), 530-531. *Borowsky, S. J., Rubenstein, L. V., Skootsky, S. A., & Shapiro, M. F. (1997). Referrals by general internists and internal medicine trainees in an academic medicine practice. The American journal of managed care, 3(11), 1679-1687. *Bowman, M. A. (1990). Family physicians and internists: differences in practice styles and proposed reasons. The Journal of the American Board of Family Practice / American Board of Family Practice, 3(1), 43-49. *Boyce-Smith, G., Zier, B., & Deller, J. J., Jr. (1977). Deficiencies in the training of internists. Results of a survey. The Western journal of medicine, 127(5), 450-452. *Boyle, J. F. (1989). Achieving equity for internists: new challenges ahead. The Internist, 30(8), 34-35. *Brantley, J. T., Wise, T. N., & Ahmed, S. W. (1985). Consultation-liaison fellowships: Effect on internists' attitudes toward psychiatric consultation. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 26(1), 18-27. *Brennan, T. A. (2005). Recertification for internists--one "grandfather's" experience. The New England journal of medicine, 353(19), 1989-1992. *Brenner, B. E., & Kauffman, J. (1993). Reluctance of internists and medical nurses to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Archives of internal medicine, 153(15), 1763-1769. *Brenner, G., Heuer, H., Kerek-Bodden, H., Koch, H., & Lang, A. (2001). of patients are responsible for 20% of health care costs in ambulatory internist practices. Documentation of diagnoses reveals the morbidity impact of high-risk patients on clinical practice of internists (as of 10.10.2000). Der Internist, 42(2), M35-41. *Brenner, L. (1974). Letter: Library for internists. Annals of internal medicine, 80(2). *Brett, A. S., Carney, P. I., & McKeown, R. E. (2005). Brief Report: Attitudes Toward Hormone Therapy After the Women's Health Initiative: A Comparison of Internists and Gynecologists. Journal of General Internal Medicine, 20(5), 416-418. *Brody, B. L., & Stokes, J., 3rd. (1970). Use of professional time by internists and general practitioners in group and solo practice. Annals of internal medicine, 73(5), 741-749. *Brommels, M., & Jaaskelainen, M. (1984). Measures of equity and efficiency in medical manpower planning. A prediction of internists needed in the Finnish national health service. Health policy (Amsterdam, Netherlands), 4(1), 3-11. *Brown, C. A. (2002). All in a day's work: an update for internists. The American journal of the medical sciences, 324(4). *Brown, J. T., & Harris, R. T. (1985). The medical-psychiatric unit and psychosocial education of internists. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 26(3), 231-238. *Browning, D. (2003). Internists of the mind or physicians of the soul: Does psychiatry need a public philosophy? Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 37(2), 131-137. *Butzlaff, M., Floer, B., Koneczny, N., Vollmar, H. C., Lange, S., Isfort, J., et al. (2002). and utilization of clinical guidelines by primary care physicians and internists. Zeitschrift fur arztliche Fortbildung und Qualitatssicherung, 96(2), 127-133. *Butzlaff, M., Koneczny, N., Floer, B., Vollmar, H. C., Lange, S., Kunstmann, W., et al. (2002). physicians, the internet and new knowledge. Utilization and judgment of efficiency of continuing education media by general physicians and internists in family practice. Medizinische Klinik (Munich, Germany : 1983), 97(7), 383-388. *Calenda, P., Jain, P., & Smith, L. G. (1996). Utilization of echocardiography by internists and cardiologists: a comparative study. The American journal of medicine, 101(6), 584-591. *Campbell, E. W., Jr. (1995). Training general internists and "STARS". Annals of internal medicine, 122(1). *Cano, S. B., Generali, J. A., Letendre, D. E., Hastings, M. T., Preskorn, S. H., & Godwin, H. N. (1984). Evaluation of amitriptyline use for depression when prescribed by internists and psychiatrists. Hospital formulary, 19(12), 1131-1132, 1136, 1140-1131 passim. *Cao, Z. C., & Hu, Y. L. (2004). suggestions for training internists. Zhonghua nei ke za zhi journal of internal medicine, 43(8), 566-567. *Cariou, J. L. (2000). letter to the internists and chief residents of reconstruction and plastic surgery units. Annales de chirurgie plastique et esthetique, 45(2). *Carline, J. D., Inui, T. S., Larson, E. B., LoGerfo, J. P., & Ramsey, P. G. (1989). The knowledge base of certified internists. Relationships to training, practice type, and other physician characteristics. Archives of internal medicine, 149(10), 2311-2313. *Carlson, R. W., Haupt, M. T., & Kruse, J. A. (1989). Comparison of critical care by family physicians and general internists. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 261(2), 243-244. *Carlson, R. W., & Rackow, E. C. (1986). Training and hospital affiliations of SCCM internists: 1984 survey results. Critical care medicine, 14(8), 746-747. *Carney, C. P., Yates, W. R., Goerdt, C. J., & Doebbeling, B. N. (1998). Psychiatrists' and internists' knowledge and attitudes about delivery of clinical preventive medical services. Psychiatric Services, 49(12), 1594-1600. *Carter, B. L., Kriesel, H. T., Steinkraus, L., & Knudson, R. (1989). Antihypertensive drug-prescribing patterns of internists and family physicians. The Journal of family practice, 29(3), 257-261. *Casalino, L. P., Alexander, G. C., Jin, L., & Konetzka, R. T. (2007). General internists' views on pay-for-performance and public reporting of quality scores: a national survey. Health affairs (Project Hope), 26(2), 492-499. *Casez, P., Uebelhart, B., Gaspoz, J. M., Ferrari, S., Louis-Simonet, M., & Rizzoli, R. (2006). Targeted education improves the very low recognition of vertebral fractures and osteoporosis management by general internists. Osteoporosis international : a journal established as result of cooperation between the European Foundation for Osteoporosis and the National Osteoporosis Foundation of the USA, 17(7), 965-970. *Cassel, C. (1997). Geriatric medicine as a challenge to internists. Southern medical journal, 90(7), 762-764. *Cassel, C., Blank, L., Braunstein, G., Burke, W., Fryhofer, S. A., & Pinn, V. (1997). What internists need to know: core competencies in women's health. ABIM Subcommittee on Clinical Competence in Women's Health. The American journal of medicine, 102(6), 507-512. *Cassel, C. K., Nelson, E. A., Smith, T. W., Schwab, C. W., Barlow, B., & Gary, N. E. (1998). Internists' and surgeons' attitudes toward guns and firearm injury prevention. Annals of internal medicine, 128(3), 224-230. *Charney, P. (2006). Access to cervical cancer screening: training internists so skill limitations are not a barrier to care. Journal of women's health (2002), 15(8), 977-980. *Charvat, J. (1959). visit with Rumanian endocrinologists and internists.. Lekarska veda v zahranici, 12, 279-284. *Cheng, T. O. (1997). Use of echocardiography by internists and cardiologists. The American journal of medicine, 103(4), 330-331. *Cherkin, D. C., Hart, L. G., & Rosenblatt, R. A. (1988). Patient satisfaction with family physicians and general internists: is there a difference? The Journal of family practice, 26(5), 543-551. *Cherkin, D. C., Rosenblatt, R. A., Hart, L. G., Schneeweiss, R., & LoGerfo, J. (1987). The use of medical resources by residency-trained family physicians and general internists. Is there a difference? Medical care, 25(6), 455-469. *Chin, M. H., Su, A. W., Jin, L., & Nerney, M. P. (2000). Variations in the care of elderly persons with diabetes among endocrinologists, general internists, and geriatricians. The journals of gerontology. Series A, Biological sciences and medical sciences, 55(10), M601-606. *Chin, M. H., Wang, J. C., Zhang, J. X., Sachs, G. A., & Lang, R. M. (1998). Differences among geriatricians, general internists, and cardiologists in the care of patients with heart failure: a cautionary tale of quality assessment. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 46(11), 1349-1354. *Christakis, N. A., & Iwashyna, T. J. (1998). Attitude and self-reported practice regarding prognostication in a national sample of internists. Archives of internal medicine, 158(21), 2389-2395. *Chuang, C. H., Waldman, L. J., Freund, K. M., & Ash, A. S. (2004). Emergency contraception: prescribing practices of general internists compared with other primary care physicians. Contraception, 69(1), 43-45. *CisiÅ„ska, A. (2008). Outstanding internists who rendered great service to school hygiene. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 118(3), 152-157. *Clark, D. A., Kroeger, H. H., Altman, I., Johnson, A. C., & Sheps, C. G. (1965). The office practice of internists. IV. Professional activities other than care of private patients. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 194(2), 177-181. *Classen, M. (1982). of the digestive tract in the continuing education of internists and gastroenterologist. Der Internist, 23(5), 243-244. *Classen, M. (2007). medicine and internists in Germany. A historical sketch of the history of the German Society of Internal Medicine. Der Internist, 48 Suppl 1, S6-12. *Clemency, M. V., & Thompson, N. J. (1994). "Do not resuscitate" (DNR) orders in the perioperative period--a comparison of the perspectives of anesthesiologists, internists, and surgeons. Anesthesia and analgesia, 78(4), 651-658. *Coats, A. J. (2000). Inflammation, hormones, the blood and the heart; are cardiologists learning to be internists again? International journal of cardiology, 72(3), 203-205. *Cohen-Cole, S. A., Boker, J., Bird, J., Folks, D., & et al. (1993). Psychiatric education improves internists' knowledge: A three-year randomized, controlled evaluation. Psychosomatic Medicine, 55(2), 212-218. *Cohen-Cole, S. A., Boker, J., Bird, J., Folks, D., Raczynski, J., Hain, J., et al. (1993). Psychiatric education improves internists' knowledge: a three-year randomized, controlled evaluation. Psychosomatic medicine, 55(2), 212-218. *Cohen-Cole, S. A., & et al. (1982). Psychiatry for internists: A study of needs. Journal of Operational Psychiatry, 13(2), 100-105. *Connally, N. T. (1995). Internists and the future of Medicare. The Internist, 36(3), 13-15. *Conry, C. M., Pace, W. D., & Main, D. S. (1991). Practice style differences between family physicians and internists. The Journal of the American Board of Family Practice / American Board of Family Practice, 4(6), 399-406. *Cook, D. J., Griffith, L. E., Cohen, M., Guyatt, G. H., & O'Brien, B. (1995). Discrimination and abuse experienced by general internists in Canada. Journal of general internal medicine, 10(10), 565-572. *Coppolillo, H. P. (1965). CONVERSION, HYPOCHONDRIASIS AND SOMATIZATION: A DIAGNOSTIC PROBLEM FOR INTERNISTS. The Journal of the Arkansas Medical Society, 62, 67-71. *Cotton, P. (1988). Internists blast Medicare carriers. Medical world news, 29(7). *Couchman, G. R., Forjuoh, S. N., Reis, M. D., Bartels, G., & Lindzey, D. (2005). Variation in MRI/CT utilization among FAMILY physicians and general internists in a multi-specialty group practice. Medical science monitor : international medical journal of experimental and clinical research, 11(3), MT19-25. *Crosby, C. (1992). Internists grapple with how they should respond to requests for aid in dying. The Internist, 33(3). *Csef, H. (2001). (somatoform) disorders in house calls by internists. Der Internist, 42(11), 1476, 1480-1472, 1485-1477. *Cueto GarcÃa, L., & Arriaga, J. (1979). for internists: echocardiography in internal medicine (mode M). First of three parts (author's transl). Revista de investigacion clinica; organo del Hospital de Enfermedades de la Nutricion, 31(2), 169-179. *Cummings, S. R., Hansen, B., Richard, R. J., Stein, M. J., & Coates, T. J. (1988). Internists and nicotine gum. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 260(11), 1565-1569. *Cummings, S. R., Stein, M. J., Hansen, B., Richard, R. J., Gerbert, B., & Coates, T. J. (1989). Smoking counseling and preventive medicine. A survey of internists in private practices and a health maintenance organization. Archives of internal medicine, 149(2), 345-349. *Cybulska, B. (1993). and cardiovascular diseases. The report of the Symposium of Nutrition and Metabolism section of Polish Internists Association, Warsaw, 28.05.1993. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 90(6), 455-457. *Cypress, B. K. (1978). Office visits to internists: the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey, United States, 1975. Vital and health statistics. Series 13, Data from the National Health Survey(36), 1-70. *Davis, G. E. (1975). Editorial: An open letter to internists. The Journal of the Maine Medical Association, 66(3). *Day, S. C., Cassel, C. K., & Kimball, H. R. (1996). Training internists in women's health: recommendations for educators. American Board of Internal Medicine Committee on General Internal Medicine. The American journal of medicine, 100(4), 375-379. *DazÃ©, C. (1994). Aetna opens its guidelines to review by outside internists. Managed care (Langhorne, Pa.), 3(9), 48-49. *de Kruijf, E. J., de Meijer, P. H., & Meinders, A. E. (2000). of the morning report in the training of internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 144(26), 1284-1287. *de Vaillancourt, G. (1974). medicine and North American internists. La Nouvelle presse medicale, 3(9), 543-545. *DeCara, J. M., Lang, R. M., Koch, R., Bala, R., Penzotti, J., & Spencer, K. T. (2003). The use of small personal ultrasound devices by internists without formal training in echocardiography. European journal of echocardiography : the journal of the Working Group on Echocardiography of the European Society of Cardiology, 4(2), 141-147. *Delbanco, T. L., Stokes, D. M., Cleary, P. D., Edgman-Levitan, S., Walker, J. D., Gerteis, M., et al. (1995). Medical patients' assessments of their care during hospitalization: insights for internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 10(12), 679-685. *DelVecchio Good, M. J., Gadmer, N. M., Ruopp, P., Lakoma, M., Sullivan, A. M., Redinbaugh, E., et al. (2004). Narrative nuances on good and bad deaths: internists' tales from high-technology work places. Social science & medicine (1982), 58(5), 939-953. *DeNelsky, G. Y. (1996). Collaborative practice: Psychologists and internists. Health psychology through the life span: Practice and research opportunities., 101-107. *Desai, S., & Jessup, M. (2004). Practice guidelines: role of internists and primary care physicians. The Medical clinics of North America, 88(5), 1369-1380, xiii. *DiBenedetto, R. (1995). Training general internists and "STARS". Annals of internal medicine, 122(1). *Dietz, T. J. (1994). Helping internists avoid the malpractice mess. Interview by C. Burns Roehrig. The Internist, 35(6), 20-22, 28. *Dijkstra, R. F., Braspenning, J. C., Huijsmans, Z., Peters, S., van Ballegooie, E., ten Have, P., et al. (2004). Patients and nurses determine variation in adherence to guidelines at Dutch hospitals more than internists or settings. Diabetic medicine : a journal of the British Diabetic Association, 21(6), 586-591. *Dinh, T., Nieuwlaat, R., Tieleman, R. G., BÃ¼ller, H. R., van Charante, N. A., Prins, M. H., et al. (2007). Antithrombotic drug prescription in atrial fibrillation and its rationale among general practitioners, internists and cardiologists in The Netherlands--The EXAMINE-AF study. A questionnaire survey. International journal of clinical practice, 61(1), 24-31. *Dirkx, J. M., & Jensen, N. M. (1984). Supply of and demand for academic general internists--an exploratory study of a re-emerging academic discipline. Research in medical education : proceedings of the ... annual Conference. Conference on Research in Medical Education, 23, 39-43. *Doherty, R. B. (1991). The good news from Washington for internists. The Internist, 32(4), 22-24, 26. *Doherty, R. B. (1993). Clinton's health plan: what does it mean for internists? The Internist, 34(9), 25-27, 30. *Doherty, R. B. (1993). The President's health reform: how are internists faring? The Internist, 34(4), 24-25, 28. *Doherty, R. B. (1995). Fair compensation for internists' services: ASIM's continuing mission. The Internist, 36(5), 18-20, 22. *Doherty, R. B. (1995). What will a balanced budget really mean for internists? The Internist, 36(7), 20-23, 26. *Donofrio, M. T., Barron, D. M., Winters, S. L., Gomes, J. A., & Gorlin, R. (1989). Cardiopulmonary resuscitation: qualifications and performance of housestaff and trained internists. The Mount Sinai journal of medicine, New York, 56(4), 279-284. *Donohoe, M. (2007). Internists, epidemics, outbreaks, and bioterrorist attacks. Journal of general internal medicine, 22(9). *Dorrance, K. A., Denton, G. D., Proemba, J., La Rochelle, J., Nasir, J., Argyros, G., et al. (2008). An internal medicine interest group research program can improve scholarly productivity of medical students and foster mentoring relationships with internists. Teaching and learning in medicine, 20(2), 163-167. *Dowling, H. F., & Shakow, D. (1952). Time spent by internists on adult health education and preventive medicine. Journal of the American Medical Association, 149(7), 628-631. *Dreerman Ia, I. (1973). between polyclinical and anatomo-pathological diagnosis in current activities of district internists. Sovetskaia meditsina, 36(9), 123-126. *Dub, O. (1957). task of postgraduate education of interns; specialization of District Physicians for internists, 1st degree.. Ceskoslovenske zdravotnictvi, 5(8), 432-435. *Dubo, O. (1958). for a conference of regional internists on tasks proceeding from the government decision No. 806, August 2, 1957.. Casopis lekaru ceskych, 97(1), 1-6. *Duffy, F. D. (2008). Commentary: training internists for practice focused on meeting patient needs. Academic medicine : journal of the Association of American Medical Colleges, 83(10), 893-896. *Duffy, F. D., & Holmboe, E. S. (2007). What procedures should internists do? Annals of internal medicine, 146(5), 392-393. *DuVal, G., Clarridge, B., Gensler, G., & Danis, M. (2004). A national survey of U.S. internists' experiences with ethical dilemmas and ethics consultation. Journal of general internal medicine, 19(3), 251-258. *Dworkin, M. S. (2005). Adults are whooping, but are internists listening? Annals of internal medicine, 142(10), 832-835. *Eaton, C. B., Monroe, A., McQuade, W., & Eimer, M. J. (1998). Cholesterol testing and management: a national comparison of family physicians, general internists, and cardiologists. The Journal of the American Board of Family Practice / American Board of Family Practice, 11(3), 180-186. *Eisenberg, J. M. (1989). Evaluating internists' clinical competence. Journal of general internal medicine, 4(2), 139-143. *Eklund, L. (1967). Continuing education for internists. The Journal of the American Osteopathic Association, 66(5), 502-511. *Elnicki, D. M., Ogden, P., Flannery, M., Hannis, M., & Cykert, S. (2000). Telephone medicine for internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 15(5), 337-343. *Elte, J. W. (1994). in Europe. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 138(18), 917-919. *Engstrom, W. W. (1967). Are internists functioning as family physicians? Annals of internal medicine, 66(3), 613-616. *Escovitz, G. H. (1992). The health transition in developing countries: a role for internists from the developed world. Annals of internal medicine, 116(6), 499-504. *Espallargues, M., de SolÃ -Morales, O., Moharra, M., TebÃ©, C., & Pons, J. M. (2008). opinion of practitioners and internists on the impact of health technologies introduced in the last 25 years. Gaceta sanitaria / S.E.S.P.A.S, 22(1), 20-28. *Everett, G., Uddin, N., & Rudloff, B. (2007). Comparison of hospital costs and length of stay for community internists, hospitalists, and academicians. Journal of general internal medicine, 22(5), 662-667. *Everett, G. D., Anton, M. P., Jackson, B. K., Swigert, C., & Uddin, N. (2004). Comparison of hospital costs and length of stay associated with general internists and hospitalist physicians at a community hospital. The American journal of managed care, 10(9), 626-630. *Fairbrother, G., Gusmano, M. K., Park, H. L., & Scheinmann, R. (2003). Care for the uninsured in general internists' private offices. Health affairs (Project Hope), 22(6), 217-224. *Fang, Q. (2003). need more general internists in China. Zhonghua nei ke za zhi journal of internal medicine, 42(10). *Farag, S. S., Green, M. D., Morstyn, G., Sheridan, W. P., & Fox, R. M. (1992). Delay by internists in obtaining diagnostic biopsies in patients with suspected cancer. Annals of internal medicine, 116(6), 473-478. *Fardet, L., Tuppin, P., & Farge-Bancel, D. (2002). of organ grafts by internists. La Revue de medecine interne / fondee ... par la Societe nationale francaise de medecine interne, 23(6), 542-548. *Farnan, J. M., & Arora, V. M. (2007). The declining number and variety of procedures done by general internists. Annals of internal medicine, 147(11), 814; author reply 815-816. *Farrow, J. A. (2002). Internists in adolescent medicine. The Journal of adolescent health : official publication of the Society for Adolescent Medicine, 31(2), 115-116. *Federman, D. G. (2001). A senior ambulatory block for aspiring general internists. Academic medicine : journal of the Association of American Medical Colleges, 76(5). *Felch, W. C. (1977). The role of internists in delivering primary care. Bulletin of the New York Academy of Medicine, 53(1), 116-119. *Felch, W. C. (1982). Acute care: how internists deliver and perceive it. The Internist, 23(2), 14-16. *Felch, W. C. (1982). Acute care: implications for internists. The Internist, 23(2). *Felch, W. C. (1982). Internists and nursing homes: results of a survey. The Internist, 23(7), 14-15. *Feldman, M. D., Zhang, J., & Cummings, S. R. (1999). Chinese and U.S. internists adhere to different ethical standards. Journal of general internal medicine, 14(8), 469-473. *Feldman, S. R., Fleischer, A. B., Jr., & McConnell, R. C. (1998). Most common dermatologic problems identified by internists, 1990-1994. Archives of internal medicine, 158(7), 726-730. *Felt-Bersma, R. J. (1992). and supply of internists in The Netherlands. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 136(44), 2195-2196. *Ferguson, R. P., Rhim, E., Belizaire, W., Egede, L., Carter, K., & Lansdale, T. (1999). Encounters with pharmaceutical sales representatives among practicing internists. The American journal of medicine, 107(2), 149-152. *FernÃ¡ndez-Miera, M. F. (1996). internists. Medicina clinica, 107(4). *Feuerstein, W., & Schonfeld, W. (1935). A contribution to the characterology of medical practitioners, especially internists. Conference Internationale de Psychotechnique (Prague). Comptes Rendus, 611-627. *Files, J. A., David, P. S., & Frey, K. A. (2008). The patient-centered medical home and preconception care: an opportunity for internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 23(9), 1518-1520. *Filinski, W. (1949). as regional consultants.. Zdrowie publiczne / Polskie Towarzystwo Higjeniczne, 65(3-4), 51-53. *Fiscella, K., Franks, P., Zwanziger, J., Mooney, C., Sorbero, M., & Williams, G. C. (2000). Risk aversion and costs: a comparison of family physicians and general internists. The Journal of family practice, 49(1), 12-17. *Fishbein, M. (1957). Memories of Chicago internists. The Illinois medical journal, 112(4), 151-160. *Fitzgerald, J. W., & Ehrlich, I. B. (1981). Mitral valve prolapse: the internists dilemma. Arizona medicine, 38(10), 756-758. *Flinn, L. B. (1960). Internists--quo vaids. Reflections of a director of medicine. Delaware medical journal, 32, 269-270. *Foulks, C. J., Holley, J. L., & Moss, A. H. (1991). The use of cardiopulmonary resuscitation: how nephrologists and internists differ. American journal of kidney diseases : the official journal of the National Kidney Foundation, 18(3), 379-383. *Francis, D. O., Beckman, H., Chamberlain, J., Partridge, G., & Greene, R. A. (2006). Introducing a multifaceted intervention to improve the management of otitis media: how do pediatricians, internists, and family physicians respond? American journal of medical quality : the official journal of the American College of Medical Quality, 21(2), 134-143. *Frank, E., Kunovich-Frieze, T., & Corbie-Smith, G. (2002). Characteristics of women internists. MedGenMed : Medscape general medicine, 4(1). *Franks, P., & Dickinson, J. C. (1986). Comparisons of family physicians and internists. Process and outcome in adult patients at a community hospital. Medical care, 24(10), 941-948. *Frederiksen, P., Knuthsen, K., LÃfgren, T., Persson, L., Thors, C. E., & von SchÃ©ele, C. (1980). forms of cooperation between general practitioners and internists in SollefteÃ¥. Lakartidningen, 77(30-31), 2596-2597. *Frenken, C. W., & Buurke, E. J. (2004). medical specialist training; experiences with job-sharing for trainee internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 148(17). *Friedman, C. P., & Cohen-Cole, S. A. (1981). The structure of internists' attitudes toward psychosocial factors in patient care. General hospital psychiatry, 3(3), 205-212. *Frisse, M. E., & Florance, V. (1997). A library for internists IX. Recommendations from the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 126(10), 836-846. *Frol'kis, A. V. (1990). antidiarrheals in the practice of internists. Klinicheskaia meditsina, 68(12), 78-82. *Futcher, P. H., & Fleishman, R. B. (1972). Evaluation of the competence of internists. Transactions of the American Clinical and Climatological Association, 83, 165-176. *Galkin, V. A., & Namakanov, B. A. (1991). of the prediploma preparation of polyclinic internists. Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 63(1), 134-137. *Gallo, J. J., Meredith, L. S., Gonzales, J., Cooper, L. A., Nutting, P., Ford, D. E., et al. (2002). Do family physicians and internists differ in knowledge, attitudes, and self-reported approaches for depression? International journal of psychiatry in medicine, 32(1), 1-20. *Gallo, J. J., Meredith, L. S., Gonzales, J., Cooper, L. A., Nutting, P., Ford, D. E., et al. (2002). Do family physicians and internists differ in knowledge, attitudes, and self-reported approaches for depression? International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 32(1), 1-20. *Gans, R. O., Sleijfer, D. T., van der Werf, T. S., & Zijlstra, J. G. (2000). of the morning report in the training of internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 144(36), 1753-1754. *Garetz, F. K., & Garetz, D. (1973). Age as a factor in the referral and treatment of psychiatric patients by internists. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 21(3), 129-133. *Garrett, C. R. (1987). Ratings by practicing internists and faculty members of the importance and use of selected procedural skills. Journal of medical education, 62(5), 433-435. *Geelhoed-Duyvestijn, P. H., Haak, A., Hermans, J., & van der Heide, D. (1989). Treatment of hypothyroidism in The Netherlands. Results of a survey of Dutch internists. The Netherlands journal of medicine, 34(1-2), 72-80. *Gejo, F. (2007). for training specialists and the specialist system. 1. Effects of the course training internists. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 96(12), 2727-2731. *GembitskiÄ, E. V. (1985). of internal diseases in the wounded--a major achievement of Soviet internists during World War II. Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 57(5), 5-10. *GembitskiÄ, E. V. (1990). internists during World War II. Klinicheskaia meditsina, 68(5), 8-13. *Genevard, G. (1955). relationship between internists and psychiatrists.. Revue medicale de la Suisse romande, 75(8), 547-575. *Gerber, P. D., Barrett, J., Barrett, J., Manheimer, E., Whiting, R., & Smith, R. (1989). Recognition of depression by internists in primary care: a comparison of internist and "gold standard" psychiatric assessments. Journal of general internal medicine, 4(1), 7-13. *Gerritsma, J. G., & Smal, J. A. (1986). Decision making of internists and family physicians in the Netherlands. Research in medical education : proceedings of the ... annual Conference. Conference on Research in Medical Education, 25, 197-202. *Ghosh, K., & Ghosh, A. K. (2006). Clinical approach to breast disorders: A primer for internists. The Journal of the Association of Physicians of India, 54, 389-394. *Gipe, B. (1997). The original hospitalists. Critical-care specialists' training for inpatient care far exceeds that of internists. Modern healthcare, 27(17). *Girin, V. N., Miasoedov, D. V., Andrushchenko, E. V., Krasovskaia, E. A., & Baran, L. N. (1988). of postgraduate training of internists in medical institutions. Vrachebnoe delo(6), 124-126. *Glassman, P. A., Kravitz, R. L., Petersen, L. P., & Rolph, J. E. (1997). Differences in clinical decision making between internists and cardiologists. Archives of internal medicine, 157(5), 506-512. *Glavchev, P. (1984). glance at the history of the Society of Internists in Bulgaria (on the 50th anniversary of its founding). Vutreshni bolesti, 23(2), 140-143. *Glynn, K. P. (1994). Can internists handle the driver's seat? The Internist, 35(9), 24-25. *Godeau, B., NoÃ«l, V., Habibi, A., Schaeffer, A., Bachir, D., & GalactÃ©ros, F. (2001). cell disease in adults: which emergency care by the internists?. La Revue de medecine interne / fondee ... par la Societe nationale francaise de medecine interne, 22(5), 440-451. *Goepel, M. (2001). emergencies in house calls by internists. Der Internist, 42(11), 1465-1466, 1469. *Goic, A. (1996). of internists. Revista medica de Chile, 124(6), 740-746. *Gold, M. (1981). Effects of hospital-based primary care setting on internists' treatment of primary care episodes. Health services research, 16(4), 383-405. *Gold, M., & Greenlick, M. (1981). Effect of hospital-based primary care setting on internists' use of inpatient hospital resources. Medical care, 19(2), 160-171. *Goldberg, H. I., & Dietrich, A. J. (1985). The continuity of care provided to primary care patients. A comparison of family physicians, general internists, and medical subspecialists. Medical care, 23(1), 63-73. *Golden, W. E. (1994). Positioning internists in managed care: new challenges for generalists and subspecialists. The Internist, 35(4), 13-14. *Goldmann, D. R. (1999). The hospitalist movement in the United States: what does it mean for internists? Annals of internal medicine, 130(4 Pt 1), 326-327. *Goldstein, C. E., Helenius, I., Foldes, C., McGinn, T., & Korenstein, D. (2005). Internists Training Medical Residents in Pelvic Examination: Impact of an Educational Program. Teaching and Learning in Medicine, 17(3), 274-278. *GonzÃ¡lez Posada, J. C. (1976). on internal medicine and internists. La Prensa medica mexicana, 41(7-8). *Gonzalez, J. J., & Ungaro, P. C. (1998). An AHEC internal medicine training program that continues to produce and retain primary care internists for North Carolina. North Carolina medical journal, 59(1), 44-45. *Good, M.-J. D., Gadmer, N. M., Ruopp, P., Lakoma, M., Sullivan, A. M., Redinbaugh, E., et al. (2004). Narrative nuances on good and bad deaths: Internists' tales from high-technology work places. Social Science & Medicine, 58(5), 939-953. *Goosen, J. H., Ettema, H. B., Kollen, B. J., & Verheyen, C. C. (2008). many steps does a doctor take in the hospital? No difference between internists and general surgeons, but a relationship with age and BMI. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 152(4), 203-206. *Gozum, M. E. (1993). Medical informatics and the need for general internists. Annals of internal medicine, 118(9), 750-751. *Graber, M. L., & Mathew, A. (2008). Performance of a web-based clinical diagnosis support system for internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 23 Suppl 1, 37-40. *Greendale, G. A., Carlson, K. J., & Schiff, I. (1990). Estrogen and progestin therapy to prevent osteoporosis: attitudes and practices of general internists and gynecologists. Journal of general internal medicine, 5(6), 464-469. *Griffith, L. E., Cook, D. J., Guyatt, G. H., & Charles, C. A. (1999). Comparison of open and closed questionnaire formats in obtaining demographic information from Canadian general internists. Journal of clinical epidemiology, 52(10), 997-1005. *Grimes, D. A., & Creinin, M. D. (2004). Induced abortion: an overview for internists. Annals of internal medicine, 140(8), 620-626. *Griner, P. F., & Brideau, L. P. (1987). Academic general internists and managers of teaching hospitals: an agenda for collaboration. Journal of general internal medicine, 2(3), 204-205. *Gross, C. P., Reisman, A. B., & Schwartz, M. D. (1998). The physician as ambivalent Samaritan: will internists resuscitate victims of out-of-hospital emergencies? Journal of general internal medicine, 13(7), 491-494. *Gross, R., Herget-Mehic, M., & Thieme, H. (1980). of continuing education and the desire for continuing education among practicing internists. Der Internist, 21(3), 155-162. *Gruber, G., RÃhrborn, H., Lindner, H., & Schmidt, B. (1990). basic psychodiagnostic program for internists. Zeitschrift fur die gesamte innere Medizin und ihre Grenzgebiete, 45(17), 512-514. *Guglielmo, W. J. (1999). Internists: in search of their identity. Medical economics, 76(6), 228-230, 235-227, 241. *Guil GarcÃa, M., GarcÃa Portales, R., Camps GarcÃa, M. T., & de RamÃ³n Garrido, E. (1992). and the quality of clinical research. Anales de medicina interna (Madrid, Spain : 1984), 9(8), 415-417. *Haak, A., Geelhoed-Duyvestijn, P. H., Hermans, J., & van der Heide, D. (1989). Diagnosis and treatment of Graves' disease. Results of a survey of Dutch internists. The Netherlands journal of medicine, 34(1-2), 64-71. *Haas, J. S., Cleary, P. D., Puopolo, A. L., Burstin, H. R., Cook, E. F., & Brennan, T. A. (1998). Differences in the professional satisfaction of general internists in academically affiliated practices in the greater-Boston area. Ambulatory Medicine Quality Improvement Project Investigators. Journal of general internal medicine, 13(2), 127-130. *Haas, J. S., Cook, E. F., Puopolo, A. L., Burstin, H. R., Cleary, P. D., & Brennan, T. A. (2000). Is the professional satisfaction of general internists associated with patient satisfaction? Journal of general internal medicine, 15(2), 122-128. *Hafter, E., & Wernli-Hassig, A. (1958). of internists to radiologists.. Schweizerische medizinische Wochenschrift, 88(1), 13-16. *Hainer, B. L., & Lawler, F. H. (1988). Comparison of critical care provided by family physicians and general internists. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 260(3), 354-358. *Halenar, J. F. (1979). Internists: nearing an economic crossroads. Medical economics, 56(25), 64-71. *Hamburger, S., Barjenbruch, P., & Soffer, A. (1982). Treatment of diabetic ketoacidosis by internists and family physicians: a comparative study. The Journal of family practice, 14(4), 719-722. *Harari, E. (2003). Internists of the mind or physicians of the soul: Does psychiatry need a public philosophy?: Commentary. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 37(2), 140-142. *Harris, M. M. (1932). A discussion of some topics illustrating the internist's approach to psychiatric problems. Psychiatric Quarterly, 6, 250-261. *Harris, T. R. (1980). Ancillary services--internists: beware of the lab attack. The Internist, 21(8), 13-15. *Harrison, R. A., & Gregg, J. L. (2009). A time for change: an exploration of attitudes toward part-time work in academia among women internists and their division chiefs. Academic medicine : journal of the Association of American Medical Colleges, 84(1), 80-86. *Harrower, M. (1954). Communication between psychologists and internists. Texas reports on biology and medicine, 12(3), 766-772. *Hartwig, W. (1962). on postgraduate education of internists.. Polski tygodnik lekarski (Warsaw, Poland : 1960), 17, 1566-1567. *Hayward, R. S., Wilson, M. C., Tunis, S. R., Guyatt, G. H., Moore, K. A., & Bass, E. B. (1996). Practice guidelines. What are internists looking for? Journal of general internal medicine, 11(3), 176-178. *Heidrich, J., Behrens, T., Raspe, F., & Keil, U. (2005). Knowledge and perception of guidelines and secondary prevention of coronary heart disease among general practitioners and internists. Results from a physician survey in Germany. European journal of cardiovascular prevention and rehabilitation : official journal of the European Society of Cardiology, Working Groups on Epidemiology & Prevention and Cardiac Rehabilitation and Exercise Physiology, 12(6), 521-529. *Henderson, M. C., Hunt, D. K., & Williams, J. W., Jr. (1996). General internists influence students to choose primary care careers: the power of role modeling. The American journal of medicine, 101(6), 648-653. *Hershey, C. O., McAloon, M. H., & Bertram, D. A. (1989). The new medical practice environment. Internists' view of the future. Archives of internal medicine, 149(8), 1745-1749. *Hess, R. (1980). proper structuring of graduate education for internists. Der Internist, 21(3), 151-154. *Higgins, T. L. (1993). The changing profile of anesthetic practice: an update for internists. Cleveland Clinic journal of medicine, 60(3), 219-232. *Hildreth, E. A. (1965). THE OFFICE PRACTICE OF INTERNISTS. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 193. *Hillen, H. F. (1992). for and supply of internists in The Netherlands. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 136(37), 1820-1824. *Hilsden, R. J., McGregor, E., Murray, A., Khoja, S., & Bryant, H. (2005). Colorectal cancer screening: practices and attitudes of gastroenterologists, internists and surgeons. Canadian journal of surgery. Journal canadien de chirurgie, 48(6), 434-440. *Hirosawa, K. (1971). Valvular surgery from the internists' side. Japanese circulation journal, 35(9), 1152-1156. *Hnatiuk, O., Moores, L., Loughney, T., & Torrington, K. (1996). Evaluation of internists' spirometric interpretations. Journal of general internal medicine, 11(4), 204-208. *Hodges, M. O., Tolle, S. W., Stocking, C., & Cassel, C. K. (1994). Tube feeding. Internists' attitudes regarding ethical obligations. Archives of internal medicine, 154(9), 1013-1020. *Holtorff, J. (1966). the necessity of close cooperation between obstetricians and internists in the care of pregnant women suffering from heart disease. Zentralblatt fur Gynakologie, 88(32), 1057-1076. *Hujimoto, T. (1999). strategies for childhood acute leukemia and their effectiveness: message to internists from a pediatrician. ketsueki The Japanese journal of clinical hematology, 40(4), 255-261. *Hunt, D. D., Fenichel, G., Baker, V., & Featherstone, H. J. (1984). Contrasts in the professional identities of psychiatrists and internists. Journal of Medical Education, 59(11 Pt 1), 894-899. *Hunter, C. S. (1994). Surgeons and internists. Annals of internal medicine, 120(8), 696-697. *Hurst, J. W. (1976). The training of primary care internists and primary care subspecialists at Emory University School of Medicine. The American journal of medicine, 60(5), 603-613. *Huth, E. J. (1988). A library for internists VI. Recommendations from the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 108(3), 497-512. *Hyckel, P., & Syrbe, G. (1979). cooperation of internists and maxillomandibular surgeons in the treatment of hemophiliacs (author's transl). Zahn-, Mund-, und Kieferheilkunde mit Zentralblatt, 67(4), 386-391. *Iarullina, R. A. (1966). (turn-over) of the urban adult population of diseases mainly serviced by internists. Zdravookhranenie Rossiiskoi Federatsii / Ministerstvo zdravookhraneniia RSFSR, 10(10), 12-18. *Ikemi, Y., & Aoki, H. (1976). Comprehensive psychosomatic training for internists (at university level). Dynamische Psychiatrie, 9(4), 287-299. *Ingelfinger, F. J. (1975). Editorial: League for beleaguered internists. The New England journal of medicine, 292(11), 589-591. *Iwashyna, T. J., & Christakis, N. A. (1998). Attitude and Self-Reported Practice Regarding Hospice Referral in a National Sample of Internists. Journal of Palliative Medicine, 1(3), 241-248. *Jaussi, A. (1994). importance of the clinical approach. Observations on a regional collaboration between general practitioners, internists and cardiologists. Schweizerische medizinische Wochenschrift, 124(45), 2049-2052. *Jay, M., Gillespie, C., Ark, T., Richter, R., McMacken, M., Zabar, S., et al. (2008). Do internists, pediatricians, and psychiatrists feel competent in obesity care?: using a needs assessment to drive curriculum design. Journal of general internal medicine, 23(7), 1066-1070. *Johnson, A. C., Kroeger, H. H., Altman, I., Clark, D. A., & Sheps, C. G. (1965). THE OFFICE PRACTICE OF INTERNISTS. 3. CHARACTERISTICS OF PATIENTS. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 193, 916-922. *Johnson, D. E. (1991). Report on internal medicine finds internists discouraged. Health care strategic management, 9(2), 2-3. *Johnson, H. W. (1969). Association of Minnesota Internists. Minnesota medicine, 52(11). *Johnson, K. C., Ford, D. E., & Smith, G. S. (1993). The current practices of internists in prevention of residential fire injury. American journal of preventive medicine, 9(1), 39-44. *Justin-BesanÃ§on, L., Chretien, J., Grivaux, M., & Baguet, J. C. (1967). tuberculosis as seen by internists. Maroc medical, 47(500), 210-214. *KÃ¡s, S. (2004). internists--writers. Vnitrni lekarstvi, 50(8), 633-639. *KÃbberling, J. (2004). medicine and geriatric boundaries, supplementation, transgression. Report on a combined Professional Congress of Internists and Geriatric specialists. Medizinische Klinik (Munich, Germany : 1983), 99(5), 269-272. *KÃrtge, P. (1970). opinion of the ability to treat patients in everyday dental practice. 1. Die Quintessenz, 21(1), 19-23. *KÃssler, W., Lanzenberger, M., & Zwick, H. (2002). Smoking habits of office-based general practitioners and internists in Austria and their smoking cessation efforts. Wiener klinische Wochenschrift, 114(17-18), 762-765. *Kaemmerer, H., Oechslin, E., Seidel, H., Neuhann, T., Neuhann, I. M., Mayer, H. M., et al. (2005). Marfan syndrome: what internists and pediatric or adult cardiologists need to know. Expert review of cardiovascular therapy, 3(5), 891-909. *Kaldjian, L. C., Jekel, J. F., Bernene, J. L., Rosenthal, G. E., Vaughan-Sarrazin, M., & Duffy, T. P. (2002). Should disagreement about physician-assisted suicide discourage professional societies from engaging in public debate? A survey of 677 Connecticut internists. Connecticut medicine, 66(10), 603-609. *Kaldjian, L. C., Jekel, J. F., Bernene, J. L., Rosenthal, G. E., Vaughan-Sarrazin, M., & Duffy, T. P. (2004). Internists' attitudes towards terminal sedation in end of life care. Journal of Medical Ethics, 30(5), 499-503. *Kaplan, S. A. (2002). Practice trends in the management of prostate disease by family practice physicians and general internists: an Internet-based study. The Journal of urology, 168(4 Pt 1), 1660-1661. *Karpf, M., & Levey, G. S. (1986). Training internists for the changing medical scene. Annals of internal medicine, 104(4), 567-569. *Kassberg, M. (1994). Joining a pediatric group gave these internists an edge. Managed care (Langhorne, Pa.), 3(3), 27-30, 33. *Katz, J. N., Solomon, D. H., Schaffer, J. L., Horsky, J., Burdick, E., & Bates, D. W. (2000). Outcomes of care and resource utilization among patients with knee or shoulder disorders treated by general internists, rheumatologists, or orthopedic surgeons. The American journal of medicine, 108(1), 28-35. *Katz, P. R. (1987). Training internists for a role in long-term care. Journal of general internal medicine, 2(6), 450-452. *Keenan, J. M., Boling, P. E., Schwartzberg, J. G., Olson, L., Schneiderman, M., McCaffrey, D. J., et al. (1992). A national survey of the home visiting practice and attitudes of family physicians and internists. Archives of internal medicine, 152(10), 2025-2032. *Keinan, G., & Melamed, S. (1987). Personality characteristics and proneness to burnout: A study among internists. Stress Medicine, 3(4), 307-315. *Kern, D. H., & Mainous, A. G., 3rd. (2001). Disease management for diabetes among family physicians and general internists: opportunism or planned care? Family medicine, 33(8), 621-625. *Kettner, W., & Mokros, W. (1984). examinations by internists before reoperation. Zentralblatt fur Chirurgie, 109(5), 297-308. *Khan, L. A., & Khan, S. A. (2002). Geriatric care - a challenge to internists in Saudi Arabia. Saudi medical journal, 23(3), 348-349. *Khatri, K., Kaufman, R., & Baigelman, W. (1994). Utilization of pulmonary function tests by primary care internists in a community hospital. American journal of medical quality : the official journal of the American College of Medical Quality, 9(2), 49-53. *Kieburtz, K. D., & Johnson, R. E. (1986). Prescribing rate of internists in an HMO and the influence of information sources. GHAA journal, 7(1), 60-71. *Kim, H. L., Benson, D. A., Stern, S. D., & Gerber, G. S. (2002). Practice trends in the management of prostate disease by family practice physicians and general internists: an internet-based survey. Urology, 59(2), 266-271. *Kirsner, R. S., & Federman, D. G. (1996). Lack of correlation between internists' ability in dermatology and their patterns of treating patients with skin disease. Archives of dermatology, 132(9), 1043-1046. *Kirsner, R. S., & Federman, D. G. (1998). Dermatology education for internists. Archives of internal medicine, 158(17), 1952-1953. *Klein, L. E., Levine, D. M., Moore, R. D., & Kirby, S. M. (1983). The preoperative consultation. Response to internists' recommendations. Archives of internal medicine, 143(4), 743-744. *Kletke, P. R., Schleiter, M. K., & Tarlov, A. R. (1987). Changes in the supply of internists: the internal medicine population from 1978 to 1998. Annals of internal medicine, 107(1), 93-100. *Kline, N. S. (1974). Antidepressant medications. A more effective use by general practitioners, family physicians, internists, and others. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 227(10), 1158-1160. *Klumbies, G. (1985). of psychosomatic disorders by internists. Zeitschrift fur die gesamte innere Medizin und ihre Grenzgebiete, 40(22), 649-651. *Kobayashi, S. (2005). specialists in internal medicine and certified internists. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 94(9), 1885-1888. *Kosecoff, J., Fink, A., Brook, R. H., Davies, A. R., Goldberg, G., Linn, L. S., et al. (1985). General medical care and the education of internists in university hospitals. An evaluation of the teaching hospital general medicine group practice program. Annals of internal medicine, 102(2), 250-257. *Koska, M. T. (1988). Internists call for PPS reform. Hospitals, 62(10). *Kosugi, S., & Tamada, A. (2005). knowledge on genetic counseling that is necessary for internists. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 94(5), 973-978. *Koteen, H. (1967). Mutual responsibilities of internists and ophthalmologists. The Sight-saving review, 37(4), 216-218. *Kraatz, H. (1966). and obstetricians in mutual consultation on pregnancy and labor disorders. Zeitschrift fur die gesamte innere Medizin und ihre Grenzgebiete, 21(4), Suppl:7-16. *Kroeger, H. H., Altman, I., Clark, D. A., Johnson, A. C., & Sheps, C. G. (1965). THE OFFICE PRACTICE OF INTERNISTS. I. THE FEASIBILITY OF EVALUATING QUALITY OF CARE. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 193, 371-376. *Kroeger, H. H., Altman, I., Clark, D. A., Johnson, A. C., & Sheps, C. G. (1965). The office practice of internists. V. Background and form of practice of 500 internists in New York state. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 194(5), 533-538. *Krueger, S. K., Rakes, S., Wilkerson, J., Stuber, R. R., & McMillen, J. J. (1983). Temporary pacemaking by general internists. Archives of internal medicine, 143(8), 1531-1533. *Kruse, J. A., & Carlson, R. W. (1987). Training and practice patterns of Society of Critical Care Medicine internists. Critical care medicine, 15(11), 1065-1066. *Krylov, A. A., Gulo, L. F., & BorovoÄ, S. G. (1984). pneumonia in the practice of polyclinical internists (current problems of prevention, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation). Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 56(8), 61-66. *Kshirsagar, A. V., Hogan, S. L., Mandelkehr, L., & Falk, R. J. (2000). Length of stay and costs for hospitalized hemodialysis patients: nephrologists versus internists. Journal of the American Society of Nephrology : JASN, 11(8), 1526-1533. *Kurokawa, K. (1996). on internists. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 85(9), 1369-1376. *Kurokawa, K. (2001). to the 21st century--the age of globalization for the new century: training of truly professional internists. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 90 Suppl, 53-57. *Kurokawa, T. (1975). and internists. Nippon Shokakibyo Gakkai zasshi The Japanese journal of gastro-enterology, 72(4), 428-431. *LÃ¼thy, E., & Rhomberg, F. (1972). of arterial hypertension with Brinerdin. Field study by 18 Zurich internists under consultation with the Medical University Policlinic in Zurich. Schweizerische Rundschau fur Medizin Praxis = Revue suisse de medecine Praxis, 61(28), 914-919. *Lacher, D., Nelson, E., Bylsma, W., & Spena, R. (2000). Computer use and needs of internists: a survey of members of the American College of Physicians-American Society of Internal Medicine. Proceedings / AMIA ... Annual Symposium. AMIA Symposium, 453-456. *LaCombe, M. A. (2007). The declining number and variety of procedures done by general internists. Annals of internal medicine, 147(11), 815; author reply 815-816. *Laissue, J. A., Altermatt, H. J., ZÃ¼rcher, B., Truniger, B., & Gebbers, J. O. (1986). of autopsy. Continuous evaluation of autopsy findings by internists. Schweizerische medizinische Wochenschrift, 116(5), 130-134. *Lamboo, M., van 't Wout, J. W., & Vos, M. S. (2005). focus on incidents and patient communication skills in the training of internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 149(21), 1179-1183. *Landefeld, C. S., Callahan, C. M., & Woolard, N. (2003). General internal medicine and geriatrics: building a foundation to improve the training of general internists in the care of older adults. Annals of internal medicine, 139(7), 609-614. *Langdon, D. E. (1998). Differing outcomes in acute diverticulitis between internists and gastroenterologists. Archives of internal medicine, 158(3). *Larsen, K. M., & Kirkwood, C. R. (1982). Procedures performed by family physicians, internists, and a Medex in a small group practice. The Journal of family practice, 15(2), 285-292. *Larson, E. B. (1986). Practice-based research in geriatrics by general internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 1(4 Suppl), S42-44. *Lau, C. P., Cheng, C. H., Munro, C., Tse, M., Wong, C. K., & Leung, W. H. (1991). Cardiac pacemaking in Hong Kong: report of a survey of general practitioners and internists. Angiology, 42(5), 365-371. *Laupacis, A., Sackett, D. L., & Roberts, R. S. (1990). Therapeutic priorities of Canadian internists. CMAJ : Canadian Medical Association journal = journal de l'Association medicale canadienne, 142(4), 329-333. *Leavitt, M. (1994). Using computers to help internists master medical information. Interview by C. Burns Roehrig. The Internist, 35(3), 18-20, 25. *Lee, B. Y. (2007). The role of internists during epidemics, outbreaks, and bioterrorist attacks. Journal of general internal medicine, 22(1), 131-136. *Lee, T. H. (1996). Beyond Guidelines. Can general internists show the (critical) paths? Journal of general internal medicine, 11(3), 174-175. *Lehman, D. W., Witter, J., Schulte, M., Blum, J., Shea, T., & Mehler, P. S. (2002). Care rendered by general internists, committed to the care of HIV-infected patients, compares favorably with that given by infectious disease physicians. Journal of general internal medicine, 17(7). *Lenfant, F., SobraquÃ¨s, P., Nicolas, F., Combes, J. C., Honnart, D., & Freysz, M. (1997). of Glasgow coma scale by anesthesia and intensive care internists in brain injured patients. Annales francaises d'anesthesie et de reanimation, 16(3), 239-243. *Levine, S. A. (1964). OUR NEGLECT OF GENERAL INTERNISTS AND PRACTITIONERS IN TEACHING HOSPITALS. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 190, 286-288. *Lewis, C. E., Clancy, C., Leake, B., & Schwartz, J. S. (1991). The counseling practices of internists. Annals of internal medicine, 114(1), 54-58. *Lewis, C. L., Wickstrom, G. C., Kolar, M. M., Keyserling, T. C., Bognar, B. A., Dupre, C. T., et al. (2000). Patient preferences for care by general internists and specialists in the ambulatory setting. Journal of general internal medicine, 15(2), 75-83. *Lewis, C. S., Jr. (1979). Characteristics of non-board-certified internists. Forum on medicine, 2(12), 817-818. *Lewis, C. S., Jr. (1985). A library for internists V. Recommended by the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 102(3), 423-437. *Lewis, D. C. (1991). Comparison of alcoholism and other medical diseases: An internist's view. Psychiatric Annals, 21(5), 256-265. *Lidov, I. P. (1985). during the war (on the 40th anniversary of the victory in World War II). Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 57(5), 14-17. *Lindblad, P. C. (1996). Hospital-based internists--hospital care of the future? HMO practice / HMO Group, 10(3), 123-126. *Lindenauer, P. K., Rothberg, M. B., Pekow, P. S., Kenwood, C., Benjamin, E. M., & Auerbach, A. D. (2007). Outcomes of care by hospitalists, general internists, and family physicians. The New England journal of medicine, 357(25), 2589-2600. *Lindner, H. H., & Saunders, J. B. (1952). Newer concepts of anatomy of the lungs; advantages to surgeons, internists, bronchoscopist and radiologists. California medicine, 76(2), 74-76. *Linn, L. S., Brook, R. H., Clark, V. A., Davies, A. R., Fink, A., Kosecoff, J., et al. (1986). Work satisfaction and career aspirations of internists working in teaching hospital group practices. Journal of general internal medicine, 1(2), 104-108. *Linn, L. S., Lewis, C. E., & Leake, B. (1987). Academic general internists' work roles and motivations for learning. Journal of general internal medicine, 2(4), 239-243. *Linn, L. S., Yager, J., Cope, D. W., & Leake, B. (1986). Factors associated with life satisfaction among practicing internists. Medical Care, 24(9), 830-837. *Linn, L. S., Yager, J., Leake, B. D., Gastaldo, G., & Palkowski, C. (1984). Differences in the numbers and costs of tests ordered by internists, family physicians, and psychiatrists. Inquiry : a journal of medical care organization, provision and financing, 21(3), 266-275. *Lints, H. A. (1980). Internists for nursing homes. Annals of internal medicine, 93(3). *Lion, J. (1981). Case-mix differences among ambulatory patients seen by internists in various settings. Health services research, 16(4), 407-413. *Locke, B. Z., & Gardner, E. A. (1969). Psychiatric disorders among the patients of general practitioners and internists. Public health reports, 84(2), 167-173. *Loeliger, E. A. (1992). management in suspected pulmonary embolism: results of a survey among Dutch internists and pulmonologists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 136(25), 1220-1221. *Loeliger, E. A. (1992). protocol in suspected pulmonary embolism: results of a survey among Dutch internists and pulmonologists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 136(15), 759-760. *Logan, V. W. (1966). The testing of internists. Annals of internal medicine, 64(5), 1137-1139. *Ludmerer, K. M. (1991). A Library for Internists VII. Recommendations from the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 114(9), 811-832. *Luh, J. Y., & Karnath, B. M. (2007). The declining number and variety of procedures done by general internists. Annals of internal medicine, 147(11), 814-815; author reply 815-816. *Lukasik, S., Kotlarek-Haus, S., & GabryÅ›, K. (1971). medicine in the evaluation of internists. Polski tygodnik lekarski (Warsaw, Poland : 1960), 26(10), 368-370. *Lyle, C. B., Applegate, W. B., Citron, D. S., & Williams, O. D. (1976). Practice habits in a group of eight internists. Annals of internal medicine, 84(5), 594-601. *Lyle, C. B., Jr., Citron, D. S., Sugg, W. C., Jr., & Williams, O. D. (1974). Cost of medical care in a practice of internal medicine. A study in a group of seven internists. Annals of internal medicine, 81(1), 1-6. *MÃ¼ller-Christiansen, K. (1979). the 1st time internists "operate" on fresh infarcts. Zahnarztliche Mitteilungen, 69(14). *Manabe, A. (2008). hematology for internists. ketsueki The Japanese journal of clinical hematology, 49(10), 1341-1348. *Manning, P. R., & Denson, T. A. (1980). How internists learned about cimetidine. Annals of internal medicine, 92(5), 690-692. *Marcos SÃ¡nchez, F., GijÃ³n RodrÃguez, J. A., Dimas, J. F., RodrÃguez Zapata, M., SepÃºlveda Berrocal, M. A., & Gil Madre, J. (2008). do young internists choose in the entrance examinations?. Revista clinica espanola, 208(7), 372-373. *Margolis, R. B., Zimny, G. H., Miller, D., & Taylor, J. M. (1984). Internists and the chronic pain patient. Pain, 20(2), 151-156. *Markert, W. (1977). of LÃ³dÅº internists during the 30 years of the Polish People's Republic. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 58(3), 209-212. *Matchar, D. B. (1990). Symposium introduction: technology assessment and guideline development: concerns and opportunities for academic general internists. The American journal of the medical sciences, 300(3), 171-172. *Mazza, J. J. (1994). A Library for Internists VIII. Recommendations from the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 120(8), 699-720. *Mazzuca, S. A., Brandt, K. D., Katz, B. P., Dittus, R. S., Freund, D. A., Lubitz, R., et al. (1997). Comparison of general internists, family physicians, and rheumatologists managing patients with symptoms of osteoarthritis of the knee. Arthritis care and research : the official journal of the Arthritis Health Professions Association, 10(5), 289-299. *McCarthy, G. M., Lamb, G. C., Russell, T. J., & Young, M. J. (1991). Primary care-based dermatology practice: internists need more training. Journal of general internal medicine, 6(1), 52-56. *McCue, J. D. (1981). Training internists: insights from private practice. The American journal of medicine, 71(3), 475-479. *McCue, J. D. (1982). Psychiatric consultation to internal medicine: An internist's thoughts. Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry, 23(8), 832, 834-839. *McDonald, J. E., & Johnsos, M. O. (1965). GLAUCOMA SCREENING IN OFFICES OF GENERAL PRACTITIONERS AND INTERNISTS. A STUDY OF 10,090 PATIENTS. American journal of ophthalmology, 59, 875-883. *McDowell, B. J., Martin, D. C., Snustad, D. G., & Flynn, W. (1986). Comparison of the clinical practice of a geriatric nurse practitioner and two internists. Public health nursing (Boston, Mass.), 3(3), 140-146. *McGann, K. P., & Bowman, M. A. (1990). A comparison of morbidity and mortality for family physicians' and internists' admissions. The Journal of family practice, 31(5), 541-545. *McGann, K. P., Bowman, M. A., & Davis, S. W. (1995). Morbidity, mortality, and charges for hospital care of the elderly: a comparison of internists' and family physicians' admissions. The Journal of family practice, 40(5), 443-448. *McMahon, B. J., Neubauer, R., Janis, B., Tucker, S., & Agnew, M. (2003). Developing and implementing a program of grand rounds for internists that is free of commercial bias. Annals of internal medicine, 139(1), 77-78. *McNerney, W. J. (1993). For internists, isolation is risky business. The Internist, 34(6), 25-26. *Metkus, T. S. (2007). The declining number and variety of procedures done by general internists. Annals of internal medicine, 147(11), 815; author reply 815-816. *Mindlin Ia, S., & Utenkov, A. V. (1991). between district polyclinic internists and cardiologists in the follow-up of patients with ischemic heart disease. Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 63(1), 31-35. *Mitchell, W. D., & Thompson, T. L. (1985). Attitudes of internists in practice toward their ambulatory care education. Journal of Medical Education, 60(5), 415-417. *Mitsuno, T. (1968). approach in cerebral apoplexy--an aid for internists. Naika. Internal medicine, 22(6), 1285-1288. *Mizrahi, T. (1984). Coping with patients: Subcultural adjustments to the conditions of work among internists-in-training. Social Problems, 32(2), 156-166. *Mizrahi, T. (1984). Managing medical mistakes: Ideology, insularity and accountability among internists-in-training. Social Science & Medicine, 19(2), 135-146. *Mizrahi, T. (1985). Getting rid of patients: Contradictions in the socialisation of internists to the doctor-patient relationship. Sociology of Health & Illness, 7(2), 214-235. *Mold, J. W., Green, L. A., & Fryer, G. E. (2003). General internists and family physicians: partners in geriatric medicine? Annals of internal medicine, 139(7), 594-596. *Monaco, M. E. (2000). "Internists are losers". Medical economics, 77(10), 163-164, 170. *Moore, T. J. (1991). Admission by family physicians vs internists. The Journal of family practice, 32(3), 239-240. *Moser, C. (1995). Training general internists and "STARS". Annals of internal medicine, 122(1), 72-73. *Mottur-Pilson, C. (1995). Internists' evaluation of guidelines: the IMCARE Practice Guidelines Network. International journal for quality in health care : journal of the International Society for Quality in Health Care / ISQua, 7(1), 31-37. *Murphy, J. G., & Jacobson, S. (1987). Satisfaction with practices: emergency physicians versus internists. Annals of emergency medicine, 16(3), 277-283. *Murphy, M. T., & Wilkoff, B. L. (1998). What internists should know about amiodarone. Cleveland Clinic journal of medicine, 65(3), 159-166. *Murray, H. W., & Soave, R. (1980). Appendicitis with perforation: a reminder to internists. Southern medical journal, 73(6), 730-731. *Mushlin, A. I. (1990). Oversupply of screening mammography units: why should internists care? Annals of internal medicine, 113(7), 489-490. *Myers, W. P., Krakoff, I. H., & Clarkson, B. D. (1971). The training of internists in cancer. The Medical clinics of North America, 55(3), 647-652. *Napodano, R. J., & Young, L. E. (1982). The University of Rochester Associated Hospitals Program in internal medicine. Seven years experience with an innovative city-wide residency for preparation of general internists. The American journal of medicine, 72(6), 945-950. *Nardone, D. A. (1991). A library for internists. Annals of internal medicine, 115(7), 579-580. *Nekhoroshev, A. S., Kotova, G. N., & Fedorova, T. G. (2004). structure of occupation types for internists of multified hospital. Meditsina truda i promyshlennaia ekologiia(7), 32-35. *Nelson, A. R. (1992). The work of internists: the key to reform. The Internist, 33(4), 31-32. *Ness, R. B., Ukoli, F., Hunt, S., Kiely, S. C., McNeil, M. A., Richardson, V., et al. (2000). Salary equity among male and female internists in Pennsylvania. Annals of internal medicine, 133(2), 104-110. *Neta, R., & Oppenheim, J. J. (1988). Why should internists be interested in interleukin-1? Annals of internal medicine, 109(1), 1-3. *Nevins, M. A. (1983). NJ internists ask: What's become of 'benign neglect'? American College of Physicians observer, 3(10), 1, 8-9. *Nieuwenhuijzen Kruseman, A. C., Mulder, W. J., & Pijpers, E. (2007). Ageing and polymorbidity: is there a mismatch between the training of internists and the need? The Netherlands journal of medicine, 65(10), 363-365. *Nilsson, H. (2001). care conferences, talking to relatives and care planning are the future! Views of a clinically active internists. Lakartidningen, 98(45), 5036-5038. *Niv, Y., & Abuksis, G. (2003). Survey of the opinions, knowledge and practices of surgeons and internists regarding Helicobacter pylori test-and-treat policy. Journal of clinical gastroenterology, 36(2), 139-143. *Niv, Y., & Niv, G. (2004). Survey of surgeons' and internists' knowledge of colorectal cancer screening. Cancer detection and prevention, 28(5), 340-344. *Nonogi, H. (2007). on cardiopulmonary resuscitation that is necessary for internists--current information. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 96(3), 548-551. *Norcini, J. J., Lipner, R. S., Benson, J. A., Jr., & Webster, G. D. (1985). An analysis of the knowledge base of practicing internists as measured by the 1980 recertification examination. Annals of internal medicine, 102(3), 385-389. *Nordmeyer, J. P. (1994). An internist's view of patients with factitious disorders and factitious clinical symptomatology. Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics, 62(1-2), 30-40. *Noren, J., Frazier, T., Altman, I., & DeLozier, J. (1980). Ambulatory medical care: a comparison of internists and family-general practitioners. The New England journal of medicine, 302(1), 11-16. *O'Brien, G. M., Shapiro, M. J., Fagan, M. J., Woolard, R. W., O'Sullivan, P. S., & Stein, M. D. (1997). Do internists and emergency physicians agree on the appropriateness of emergency department visits? Journal of general internal medicine, 12(3), 188-191. *Ohno, S., Misumi, M., Ideguchi, H., Tsuji, T., Ueda, A., Hagiwara, E., et al. (2002). in the management of rheumatoid arthritis (RA) by internists and orthopedists: a survey at the 44th annual meeting of Japan Rheumatism Association in 2000. Ryumachi. Rheumatism, 42(1), 53-59. *Okanoue, T., Shima, T., Mizuno, M., Matsumoto, M., & Umemura, A. (2008). of hepatitis C and fatty liver: a consciousness survey among gastroenterologists and general internists. Nippon Shokakibyo Gakkai zasshi The Japanese journal of gastro-enterology, 105(12), 1737-1748. *Okumura, M. J., Heisler, M., Davis, M. M., Cabana, M. D., Demonner, S., & Kerr, E. A. (2008). Comfort of general internists and general pediatricians in providing care for young adults with chronic illnesses of childhood. Journal of general internal medicine, 23(10), 1621-1627. *OllenschlÃ¤ger, G. (1995). and therapy of nutrition-induced diseases and disease-induced nutrition disorders by internists. Deficiencies and future developments. Medizinische Klinik (Munich, Germany : 1983), 90(8), 486-489. *Ollero Baturone, M., & Ortiz CamÃºÃ±ez, M. A. (1996). and family physicians. Atencion primaria / Sociedad Espanola de Medicina de Familia y Comunitaria, 18(2), 49-51. *Ollero, M., CalderÃ³n, E., Andreu, J., & Cuello, J. A. (1997). and county hospitals. Medicina clinica, 109(3). *Opasich, C., De Feo, S., Ambrosio, G. A., Bellis, P., Di Lenarda, A., Di Tano, G., et al. (2004). The 'real' woman with heart failure. Impact of sex on current in-hospital management of heart failure by cardiologists and internists. European journal of heart failure : journal of the Working Group on Heart Failure of the European Society of Cardiology, 6(6), 769-779. *Oshima, S., Kirschner, K. L., Heinemann, A., & Semik, P. (1998). Assessing the knowledge of future internists and gynecologists in caring for a woman with tetraplegia. Archives of physical medicine and rehabilitation, 79(10), 1270-1276. *Oteski, L. (1952). of interest to internists and neurologists: therapeutic use of zinc in Graves-Basedow's disease and hypertension.. Przeglad lekarski, 8(8). *PÃ©rez Miranda, M. (2006). current role of internists. Anales de medicina interna (Madrid, Spain : 1984), 23(9), 403-405. *Pamietnik, X. I. (1958). of the 19th Congress of the Society of Polish Internists, PoznaÅ„, September 26-28, 1957.. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 28(4), 449-599. *PantiÄ‡, G. (1970). from a professional excursion of Yugoslav internists and surgeons to the USSR. Medicinski arhiv, 24(1), 99-104. *Parisek, R. A., Battafarano, D. F., Marple, R. L., Carpenter, M., & Kroenke, K. (1997). How Well Do Internists Diagnose Common Musculoskeletal Complaints? Journal of clinical rheumatology : practical reports on rheumatic & musculoskeletal diseases, 3(1), 16-23. *Parot, E. C. (1979). training of general internists for the clinical faculty (author's transl). Revista medica de Chile, 107(10), 942-944. *Pascual GÃ³mez, E. (1996). general internists and physician specialists: a response to Lissen's article. Medicina clinica, 106(16). *Paule, W. J. (1973). Association of Minnesota Internists. Minnesota medicine, 56(9). *Pawlson, L. G. (1988). Hospital length of stay of frail elderly patients. Primary care by general internists versus geriatricians. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 36(3), 202-208. *Pearson, S. D., Moreno, R., & Trnka, Y. (1998). Informal consultations provided to general internists by the gastroenterology department of an HMO. Journal of general internal medicine, 13(7), 435-438. *Peretz, C., Alexander, B. H., Nagahama, S. I., Domino, K. B., & Checkoway, H. (2005). Parkinson's disease mortality among male anesthesiologists and internists. Movement disorders : official journal of the Movement Disorder Society, 20(12), 1614-1617. *Perez, E. D., Mulligan, T., & Meyers, M. E. (1991). Interest in geriatrics education among family practitioners and internists in Virginia. Academic medicine : journal of the Association of American Medical Colleges, 66(9), 558-559. *Perkins, I., & Steinmann, W. C. (1997). Home healthcare orders: an assessment of service satisfaction by internists, surgeons, and medical subspecialists. The American journal of managed care, 3(9), 1324-1330. *Perl, C. G. (2004). How different are internists and FPs? Family practice management, 11(8). *Peter, N. G., Forke, C. M., Ginsburg, K. R., & Schwarz, D. F. (2009). Transition from pediatric to adult care: internists' perspectives. Pediatrics, 123(2), 417-423. *Peters, R. M. (1994). After-hours telephone calls to general and subspecialty internists: an observational study. Journal of general internal medicine, 9(10), 554-557. *Petersdorf, R. G. (1994). Regulating the supply of internists: whose hand should be on the spigot? The Internist, 35(3), 7-9, 17. *Petkova, M. (1981). for scientific medical information by internists working in the therapeutic and prophylactic system. Vutreshni bolesti, 20(6), 121-125. *Petrov, M. N., & Lapotnikov, V. A. (1989). planning in internal diseases at medical institutes and internists' practice. Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 61(5), 147-150. *Petrozzi, M. C., Rosman, H. S., Nerenz, D. R., & Young, M. J. (1992). Clinical activities and satisfaction of general internists, cardiologists, and ophthalmologists. Journal of general internal medicine, 7(3), 363-365. *Philbin, E. F., & Jenkins, P. L. (2000). Differences between patients with heart failure treated by cardiologists, internists, family physicians, and other physicians: analysis of a large, statewide database. American heart journal, 139(3), 491-496. *Platt, F. W. (1989). What do internists think? Archives of internal medicine, 149(8), 1723-1724. *Podrazik, P. M., Levine, S., Smith, S., Scott, D., Dubeau, C. E., Baron, A., et al. (2008). The Curriculum for the Hospitalized Aging Medical Patient program: a collaborative faculty development program for hospitalists, general internists, and geriatricians. Journal of hospital medicine (Online), 3(5), 384-393. *Poses, R. M., McClish, D. K., Smith, W. R., Chaput de Saintonge, D. M., Huber, E. C., Clemo, F. L., et al. (1997). Physicians' judgments of the risks of cardiac procedures. Differences between cardiologists and other internists. Medical care, 35(6), 603-617. *Pottier, P. (2005). of internists' practice: complexity of decisions. La Revue de medecine interne / fondee ... par la Societe nationale francaise de medecine interne, 26 Suppl 1, S12-13. *Prokop, H., & Rhomberg, H. P. (1982). between internists and psychiatrists in the treatment of nicotine withdrawal as shown in a common project of the Innsbruck Medical University Clinic and the Department of Medical Psychology. Wiener medizinische Wochenschrift (1946), 132(12), 287-290. *Pryor, W. W., & Blackhurst, D. W. (1996). Follow-up evaluation of computerized electrocardiographic interpretations: a comparison of cardiologists' vs. internists' performance. Journal of the South Carolina Medical Association (1975), 92(8), 339-343. *Pujol Farriols, R. (1988). physicians: do they compete or cooperate with internists?. Medicina clinica, 91(8). *Pujol Farriols, R., & Costa Roma, J. (1988). medicine and the internists. Medicina clinica, 90(16), 659-660. *Pupa, L. E., Jr., Coventry, J. A., Hanley, J. F., & Carpenter, J. L. (1986). Factors affecting compliance for general medicine consultations to non-internists. The American journal of medicine, 81(3), 508-514. *Quadrio, C. (2003). Internists of the mind or physicians of the soul: Does psychiatry need a public philosophy?: Commentary. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 37(2), 138-140. *Rakovac, I., Seereiner, S., Ratz, B., Habacher, W., Pieber, T. R., & Beck, P. (2008). Use of personal computers, electronic medical records and availability of Internet among office based GPs and internists in Austrian province of Styria. AMIA ... Annual Symposium proceedings / AMIA Symposium. AMIA Symposium. *Ramsey, P. G., Carline, J. D., Inui, T. S., Larson, E. B., LoGerfo, J. P., Norcini, J. J., et al. (1991). Changes over time in the knowledge base of practicing internists. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 266(8), 1103-1107. *Reedy, W. J. (1967). AN INTERNIST'S OBSERVATIONS ON THIORIDAZINE IN THE VERY ELDERLY. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 15(6), 587-592. *Reich, H. (1977). results of stomatological studies from a dermatologic-internists point of view. Medizinische Klinik, 72(51-52), 2204-2209. *Reilly, B. M., Raschke, R., Srinivas, S., & Nieman, T. (1993). Intravenous heparin dosing: patterns and variations in internists' practices. Journal of general internal medicine, 8(10), 536-542. *Reinsel, S. J. (1984). Surveys look at characteristics, challenges of internists, young and old. The Internist, 25(2), 14-15. *Reitemeier, R. J., Sittell, J. A., Jr., Weeks, R. E., Daugherty, G. W., Nobrega, F. T., & Fleming, R. W. (1975). Participation by internists in primary care. Results of a survey of alumni of one large training program. Transactions of the American Clinical and Climatological Association, 86, 101-111. *Reitemeir, R. J., Spittell, J. A., Weeks, R. E., Daugherty, G. W., Nobrega, F. T., & Fleming, R. W. (1975). Participation by internists in primary care; Results of a survey of Mayo clinical alumni. Archives of internal medicine, 135(2), 255-257. *RemkovÃ¡, A. (1998). care by internists in splenectomy. Bratislavske lekarske listy, 99(6), 291-295. *Remme, W. J., McMurray, J. J., Hobbs, F. D., Cohen-Solal, A., Lopez-Sendon, J., Boccanelli, A., et al. (2008). Awareness and perception of heart failure among European cardiologists, internists, geriatricians, and primary care physicians. European heart journal, 29(14), 1739-1752. *Reynolds, W. A. (1989). Sabbatical leaves for practicing internists. Annals of internal medicine, 111(1). *Rhoads, P. S. (1958). Internal medicine and the training of internists. A.M.A. archives of internal medicine, 102(4), 515-519. *Rhomberg, F., BÃ¤chtold, H., Danczkay, I., Hugentobler, F., Jaccard, G., KÃ¤lin, R., et al. (1979). in benign essential hypertension. A group study by 12 ZÃ¼rich internists. Schweizerische medizinische Wochenschrift, 109(26), 990-994. *Ribera Casado, J. M. (2001). of heart failure.general practitioners, internists or cardiologists?. Revista espanola de cardiologia, 54(12). *Riddick, F. A., Jr. (1994). Coordinator or consultant? Managed care intensifies debate over internists' roles. The Internist, 35(4), 7-9. *Riddick, F. A., Jr., Bryan, J. B., Gershenson, M. I., & Costello, A. C. (1971). Use of allied health professionals in internists' offices. Current practices and physicians' attitudes. Archives of internal medicine, 127(5), 924-931. *Riemann, J. F. (2001). 107th Internists' Congress. Deutsche medizinische Wochenschrift (1946), 126(16). *Riou, E., Veillard, D., Jarno, P., & CouttÃ©, M. B. (2004). practice guidelines, what do the internists think?. Presse medicale (Paris, France : 1983), 33(18), 1233-1237. *Rogers, D. E. (1985). Internists: more specialists or more generalists? Annals of internal medicine, 102(5), 702-703. *Rogers, D. E., & Aiken, L. H. (1979). Yes, but what do internists really do? Annals of internal medicine, 90(6), 976-978. *Romm, F. J., Fletcher, S. W., & Hulka, B. S. (1981). The periodic health examination: comparison of recommendations and internists' performance. Southern medical journal, 74(3), 265-271. *Romm, F. J., Hulka, B. S., & Kelly, L. W., Jr. (1980). Internists' perceptions and performance in office practice. Southern medical journal, 73(4), 405-410, 414. *Roos, J. (1968). survey on the continuing education of internists. Folia medica Neerlandica, 11(2), 65-67. *Rosen, M., & Ponsky, J. (2003). Laparoscopic repair of giant paraesophageal hernias: an update for internists. Cleveland Clinic journal of medicine, 70(6), 511-514. *Rosene-Montella, K., Keely, E., Laifer, S. A., & Lee, R. V. (2000). Evaluation and management of infertility in women: the internists' role. Annals of internal medicine, 132(12), 973-981. *Rosenthal, T. L., Miller, S. T., Rosenthal, R. H., Shadish, W. R., & et al. (1991). Assessing emotional distress at the internist's office. Behaviour Research and Therapy, 29(3), 249-252. *Ross, G. S. (2001). Salary equity among male and female internists. Annals of internal medicine, 134(9 Pt 1), 798-799. *Rothberg, M. B., Bonner, A. B., Rajab, M. H., Stechenberg, B. W., & Rose, D. N. (2008). Do pediatricians manage influenza differently than internists? BMC pediatrics, 8. *Rothert, M. L., Rovner, D. R., Elstein, A. S., Holzman, G. B., Holmes, M. M., & Ravitch, M. M. (1984). Differences in medical referral decisions for obesity among family practitioners, general internists, and gynecologists. Medical care, 22(1), 42-55. *Rubin, B. K. (2006). Pediatricians are not just small internists. Chest, 129(5), 1118-1121. *Rubinson, L., Haponik, E. F., Wu, A. W., & Diette, G. B. (2003). Internists' adherence to guidelines for prevention of intravascular catheter infections. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 290(21). *Rubinson, L., Wu, A. W., Haponik, E. E., & Diette, G. B. (2005). Why is it that internists do not follow guidelines for preventing intravascular catheter infections? Infection control and hospital epidemiology : the official journal of the Society of Hospital Epidemiologists of America, 26(6), 525-533. *Rudd, P., & Carrier, A. C. (1978). Patients of internists in hospital outpatient departments and in private practice. Canadian Medical Association journal, 119(8), 891-895. *Rudijanto, A. (2006). The competency of internists in holistic global care to support healthy Indonesia 2010. Acta medica Indonesiana, 38(4), 226-230. *Rudler, J. C. (1964). BETTER UNDERSTANDING BETWEEN INTERNISTS AND SURGEONS.. Revue medicale de la Suisse romande, 84, 505-515. *Ruppert, R. D. (1993). Standing tough on internists' issues. President's Address. The Internist, 34(10), 23-24, 26. *RuzyÅ‚Å‚o, E. (1989). general outline of the role of internists in the history of Polish medicine in the 19th and 20th centuries. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 82(1), 8-20. *SÃ¡nchez Tejero, E., AragonÃ©s JimÃ©nez, A., & SÃ¡nchez GarcÃa, E. (2001). of heart failure.general practitioners, internists or cardiologists?. Revista espanola de cardiologia, 54(12), 1467-1469. *SÃderstrÃm, N. (1971). practioners, internists and specialists. Lakartidningen, 68(45), 5128-5132. *Sabik, J. (1998). The keyhole or the manhole? What internists need to know about minimally invasive CABG. Cleveland Clinic journal of medicine, 65(9), 454-456. *Saint, S., Christakis, D. A., Saha, S., Elmore, J. G., Welsh, D. E., Baker, P., et al. (2000). Journal reading habits of internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 15(12), 881-884. *Sakurai, A., & Fukushima, Y. (2008). information on medical genetics for internists (2). Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 97(12), 3093-3100. *Sakurai, A., & Fukushima, Y. (2008). knowledge in medical genetics for internists (1). Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 97(11), 2832-2837. *Salerno, S. M., Landry, F. J., & Kaboli, P. J. (2001). Patient perceptions of the capabilities of internists: a multi-center survey. The American journal of medicine, 110(2), 111-117. *Sanazaro, P. J., & Williamson, J. W. (1970). Physician performance and its effects on patients: a classification based on reports by internists, surgeons, pediatricians, and obstetricians. Medical care, 8(4), 299-308. *Sanazaro, P. J., & Worth, R. M. (1985). Measuring clinical performance of individual internists in office and hospital practice. Medical care, 23(9), 1097-1114. *Sanders, A. B., & Kobernick, M. E. (1984). Educating internists in emergency medicine. The Western journal of medicine, 141(4), 534-537. *Sansone, R. A., McDonald, S., Prutzman, C., & Henkaline, T. C. (2006). The comfort level of internists with the prescription of psychotropic medication. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 36(1), 85-92. *Savard, M. (2007). Response to "access to cervical cancer screening: training internists so skill limitations are not a barrier to care". Journal of women's health (2002), 16(3). *SchÃlmerich, J. (2007). symptoms and surgical sequelae--their meaning for internists. Der Internist, 48(6), 567-568. *Schmid, P. (2001). internists blind to the surgical viewpoint?. Deutsche medizinische Wochenschrift (1946), 126(12). *Schmidt, J., Grange, C., Desmurs, H., Catry-Thomas, I., & AndrÃ©, M. (1993). medicine DES 10 years after creation. Results of the survey realized by the Association of young internists. La Revue de medecine interne / fondee ... par la Societe nationale francaise de medecine interne, 14(10), 905-906. *Schmidt, R. M., & White, L. K. (2002). Internists and adolescent medicine. Archives of internal medicine, 162(14), 1550-1556. *Schneider, C. A., Hagemeister, J., Pfaff, H., Mager, G., & HÃpp, H. W. (2001). knowledge in internists and general practitioners about the diagnosis and treatment of arterial hypertension. Zeitschrift fur arztliche Fortbildung und Qualitatssicherung, 95(5), 339-344. *Schorr, U., Ringel, J., Stumpe, K. O., Distler, A., & Sharma, A. M. (1998). Non-pharmacological treatment of hypertension: a survey of 2150 general practitioners and internists. Journal of human hypertension, 12(8), 571-572. *Schroeder, S. A., & McPhee, S. J. (1986). Training internists in ambulatory settings. Four problems to resolve. Archives of internal medicine, 146(9), 1685-1686. *Schroy, P. C., 3rd, Geller, A. C., Crosier Wood, M., Page, M., Sutherland, L., Holm, L. J., et al. (2001). Utilization of colorectal cancer screening tests: a 1997 survey of Massachusetts internists. Preventive medicine, 33(5), 381-391. *Schroy, P. C., Geller, A. C., Wood, M. C., Page, M., Sutherland, L., Holm, L. J., et al. (2001). Utilization of colorectal cancer screening tests: A 1997 survey of Massachusetts internists. Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory, 33(5), 381-391. *Schubert, D. S., Gabinet, L., Friedson, W., Miller, S., & Billowitz, A. (1978). The identification of psychiatric morbidity by internists and subsequent selection for psychiatric referral. International journal of psychiatry in medicine, 9(3-4), 317-327. *Schwab, J. J. (1983). Depression in patients of internists. Journal of Psychiatric Treatment & Evaluation, 5(5), 429-437. *Schwab, S., & Streuli, R. (1999). expert assessment--what is the basis for complaints against internists?. Praxis, 88(48), 1981-1993. *Schwartz, J. S., Lewis, C. E., Clancy, C., Kinosian, M. S., Radany, M. H., & Koplan, J. P. (1991). Internists' practices in health promotion and disease prevention. A survey. Annals of internal medicine, 114(1), 46-53. *Schwarz, E. B., Luetkemeyer, A., Foster, D. G., Weitz, T. A., Lindes, D., & Stewart, F. H. (2005). Willing and able? Provision of medication for abortion by future internists. Women's health issues : official publication of the Jacobs Institute of Women's Health, 15(1), 39-44. *Sebardt, G. (1966). of Swedish Internists on the way to its fusion with the sister organization. Lakartidningen, 63(38), 3585-3591. *Sebardt, G. (1966). on a Russian study trip. Lakartidningen, 63(51), 4881-4885. *Sedov, K. R., & Koroleva, N. N. (1978). work of students working as internists and subinternists. Sovetskaia meditsina(2), 123-127. *Seehofer, H. (1989). problems in health care occupations. Professional Society of Hospital Physicians in the Society of German Internists. Der Internist, 30(12), 184-189. *Seelig, C. B. (1993). Changes over time in the knowledge acquisition practices of internists. Southern medical journal, 86(7), 780-783. *Selvini, A. (1973). An internist's experience in a doctor-patient relationship training group (Balint group). Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics, 22(1), 1-18. *Shani-Gershoni, Z., Freud, T., Press, Y., & Peleg, R. (2008). Knowledge and attitudes of internists compared to medical students regarding acupuncture. The Israel Medical Association journal : IMAJ, 10(3), 219-223. *Sherman, S. E., & Hershman, W. Y. (1993). Exercise counseling: how do general internists do? Journal of general internal medicine, 8(5), 243-248. *Shipkov, T., Ivanov, V., Iordanova, P., & Shishenkov, M. (1982). system for internists. Vutreshni bolesti, 21(1), 1-5. *Shipp, J. C. (1978). Internists and internal medicine in Nebraska: 1976. The Nebraska medical journal, 63(12), 391-395. *Shortell, S. M. (1973). Patterns of referral among internists in private practice: a social exchange model. Journal of health and social behavior, 14(4), 335-348. *Shortell, S. M., & Daniels, R. S. (1974). Referral relationships between internists and psychiatrists in fee-for-service practice: an empirical examination. Medical care, 12(3), 229-240. *Shul'tsev, G. P. (1978). problems of advanced training of internists with the use of television. Klinicheskaia meditsina, 56(5), 138-140. *Silver, J. K., & Aiello, D. D. (2002). What internists need to know about postpolio syndrome. Cleveland Clinic journal of medicine, 69(9), 704-706, 709-712. *SimÃ³ MiÃ±ana, J., GÃ¡lvez Candel, J., Morote SanchÃs, M. V., & PalazÃ³n Ferrer, G. (1996). general internists and physician specialists: a response to Lissen's article. Medicina clinica, 106(16), 636-637. *Simon, G. (2005). disease: challenge to general practitioners and internists. Orvosi hetilap, 146(33), 1733-1736. *Simpson, D. E., & Gjerdingen, D. K. (1989). Family physicians' and internists' consideration of psychosocial hypotheses during the diagnostic process. Family Practice Research Journal, 8(2), 55-61. *Simpson, D. E., Rich, E. C., Dalgaard, K. A., Gjerdingen, D., Crowson, T. W., O'Brien, D. K., et al. (1987). The diagnostic process in primary care: a comparison of general internists and family physicians. Social science & medicine (1982), 25(7), 861-866. *Singh, N. K. (2008). Lawsuit resistant internists, chart wars and the decline of clinical teaching. Medical teacher, 30(5), 543-544. *Smahel, O. (1957). plan for schooling & education of internists, 1st degree & model plan for schooling & education of ward physicians.. Ceskoslovenske zdravotnictvi, 5(8), 436-439. *Smith, D. H., & McWhinney, I. R. (1975). Comparison of the diagnostic methods of family physicians and internists. Journal of medical education, 50(3), 264-270. *Sneider, J. (1994). Payment inequities present a challenge to internists. The Internist, 35(3), 28-29. *Sobal, J., Muncie, H. L., Jr., Valente, C. M., Levine, D. M., & DeForge, B. R. (1988). Self-reported referral patterns in practices of family/general practitioners, internists, and obstetricians/gynecologists. Journal of community health, 13(3), 171-183. *Soloman, N. A. (1996). Cardiologists versus internists in the care of unstable angina. Journal of the American College of Cardiology, 27(3). *Somogyi, A. A., Watson-Abady, J. A., & Mandel, F. S. (1990). Attitudes toward the care of patients with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome. A survey of community internists. Archives of internal medicine, 150(1), 50-53. *Sosa HenrÃquez, M., & DÃez PÃ©rez, A. (2005). A disease for internists. Revista clinica espanola, 205(8), 361-362. *Sosa HenrÃquez, M., Filgueira Rubio, J., LÃ³pez-Harce Cid, J. A., DÃaz Curiel, M., Lozano Tonkin, C., del Castillo Rueda, A., et al. (2005). is the opinion of Spanish internists on osteoporosis?. Revista clinica espanola, 205(8), 379-382. *Spiro, H. M. (1981). Cannon lecture. Images, Isaurians, and internists: some reflections on medical image making. AJR. American journal of roentgenology, 136(4), 667-672. *Stawicki, S., Roik, M., Jasik, M., Kosior, D., ScisÅ‚o, P., Kochanowski, J., et al. (2004). Differences between cardiologists and internists in the management of heart failure. Medical guidelines compared with every-day practice. Kardiologia polska, 61(11), 431-439; discussion 440-431. *Stein, J. H. (1991). Grand cru versus generic: different approaches to altering the ratio of general internists to subspecialists. Annals of internal medicine, 114(1), 79-82. *Stiefelhagen, P. (2007). 2006. Der Internist, 48(2), 213-216. *Strasser, A. L. (1982). Occupational physicians and internists. Points of conflict and mutual interest. Occupational health & safety (Waco, Tex.), 51(11). *Suberviola Collados, V. J. (1999). of cooperation between internists and family physicians: a necessity. Atencion primaria / Sociedad Espanola de Medicina de Familia y Comunitaria, 23(2), 57-59. *Sugano, K., Fukase, K., Kamimura, N., Nakatsuka, T., & Kaminishi, M. (2005). of internists in the treatment of gastric cancer: discussion. Nihon Naika Gakkai zasshi. The Journal of the Japanese Society of Internal Medicine, 94(1), 103-123. *Sullivan, M. D., Leigh, J., & Gaster, B. (2006). Brief report: Training internists in shared decision making about chronic opioid treatment for noncancer pain. Journal of general internal medicine, 21(4), 360-362. *Sullivan, M. D., Leigh, J., & Gaster, B. (2006). Training Internists in Shared Decision Making About Chronic Opioid Treatment for NonCancer Pain. Journal of General Internal Medicine, 21(4), 360-362. *Sullivan, P. (2003). Internists worried as concern about general medicine's future spreads. CMAJ : Canadian Medical Association journal = journal de l'Association medicale canadienne, 168(8). *Suwa, K. (1991). and heart disease--suggestions for internists and cardiologists. Kokyu to junkan. Respiration & circulation, 39(2), 131-134. *Suzuki, J., Sakurai, Y., Yoshimoto, T., & Hori, S. (1976). of ruptured cerebral aneurysm in a very early stage--a note for internists. Nippon rinsho. Japanese journal of clinical medicine, 34(5), 1021-1027. *Sweet, E. H., & Tark, E., 3rd. (1991). Eye care by primary care physicians. A survey of internists and family practitioners in the Sacramento, California, area. Ophthalmology, 98(9), 1454-1460. *Szczeklik, E. (1966). of the Society of the Polish Internists. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 37(2), 133-136. *Sziegoleit, W., Nusser, H., & FÃrster, W. (1980). in the frequency of drug prescriptions for ambulatory patients by 2 general practitioners and 2 internists. Zeitschrift fur arztliche Fortbildung, 74(23), 1120-1121. *Sziegoleit, W., Nusser, H., Wolfram, S., & FÃrster, W. (1975). data on the spectrum of drugs prescribed by general pracitioners and internists. Zeitschrift fur die gesamte Hygiene und ihre Grenzgebiete, 21(9), 699-702. *Sztajzel, J. M., Picard-Kossovsky, M., Lerch, R., Vuille, C., & Sarasin, F. P. (2008). Accuracy of cardiac auscultation in the era of Doppler-echocardiography: A comparison between cardiologists and internists. International journal of cardiology. *Taher, T., Khan, N. A., Devereaux, P. J., Fisher, B. W., Ghali, W. A., & McAlister, F. A. (2002). Assessment and reporting of perioperative cardiac risk by Canadian general internists: art or science? Journal of general internal medicine, 17(12), 933-936. *Tanner, C. E., Eckstrom, E., Desai, S. S., Joseph, C. L., Ririe, M. R., & Bowen, J. L. (2006). Uncovering Frustrations: A Qualitative Needs Assessment of Academic General Internists as Geriatric Care Providers and Teachers. Journal of General Internal Medicine, 21(1), 51-55. *Tarabishy, A. B., & Jeng, B. H. (2008). Bacterial conjunctivitis: a review for internists. Cleveland Clinic journal of medicine, 75(7), 507-512. *Taylor, V. M., Montano, D. E., & Koepsell, T. (1994). Use of screening mammography by general internists. Cancer detection and prevention, 18(6), 455-462. *ter Wee, P. M., & Jorna, A. T. (2004). of patients with chronic renal insufficiency; a guideline for internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 148(15), 719-724. *Terry, K. (1994). Health reform: just where do internists stand? Medical economics, 71(12), 22-24, 27-28, 30-22. *Thomas, A. (2006). protest against drug regulation. The sanctioned physician--for the (lack of) welfare of the patient. MMW Fortschritte der Medizin, 148(44). *Thompson, T. L., Stoudemire, A., & Mitchell, W. D. (1982). Effects of a psychiatric liaison program on internists' ability to assess psychosocial problems. International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine, 12(2), 153-160. *Thompson, T. L., & Thomas, M. R. (1985). Teaching psychiatry to primary care internists. General Hospital Psychiatry, 7(3), 210-213. *Thomson, G. E. (1993). General internists and subspecialists. Annals of internal medicine, 119(2), 165-166. *Tilburt, J. C., Emanuel, E. J., Kaptchuk, T. J., Curlin, F. A., & Miller, F. G. (2008). Prescribing "placebo treatments": results of national survey of US internists and rheumatologists. BMJ (Clinical research ed.), 337. *Torres, C., Ciocon, J. O., Galindo, D., & Ciocon, D. G. (2001). Clinical approach to urinary incontinence: a comparison between internists and geriatricians. International urology and nephrology, 33(3), 549-552. *Tsuchida, T. (2008). manifestations of collagen diseases unfamiliar to internists and pediatricians. Arerugi = Allergy, 57(5), 524-528. *Tunis, S. R., Hayward, R. S., Wilson, M. C., Rubin, H. R., Bass, E. B., Johnston, M., et al. (1994). Internists' attitudes about clinical practice guidelines. Annals of internal medicine, 120(11), 956-963. *Unger, D. (1965). internists' indications for bronchological examination. Zeitschrift fur arztliche Fortbildung, 59(14), 765-768. *van Beek, E. J., BÃ¼ller, H. R., van Royen, E. A., van Everdingen, J. J., & ten Cate, J. W. (1992). management in suspicion of pulmonary embolism: results of a survey among Dutch internists and pulmonologists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 136(7), 319-323. *van den Broek, P. J., & Meenhorst, P. L. (1979). Some experiences with part I of the MRCP (UK) examination; a contribution to the discussion of an examination during the training of internists. The Netherlands journal of medicine, 22(6), 195-197. *van der Meer, J. (1983). internists per year for the 80s. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 127(7), 304-305. *van Krieken, J. H. (2004). medical specialist training; experiences with job-sharing for trainee internists. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 148(17), 856-857; author reply 857. *van 't Hoff, A. R., van Kaathoven, L. G., & Fennis, J. F. (1996). in the internists' outpatient report using a time control system and systematic feedback by the general practitioner. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 140(7), 361-364. *Vancheri, F., Alletto, M., & Curcio, M. (2003). Is clinical diagnosis of heart failure reliable?-Clinical judgement of cardiologists versus internists. European journal of internal medicine, 14(1), 26-31. *Vandenbroucke, J. P. (1985). men and women see cardiologists and internists in equal numbers?. Nederlands tijdschrift voor geneeskunde, 129(13), 605-607. *Vayda, E., & Kopplin, P. (1972). Internists in a consumer sponsored prepaid group practice program. Canadian journal of public health. Revue canadienne de sante publique, 63(1), 35-44. *Vayda, E., & Kopplin, P. (1973). The characteristics of internists in three prepaid group practices. Health services reports, 88(6), 541-549. *Velek, M. (1963). INTERNISTS' DAY ON GENETICS.. Ceskoslovenska psychiatrie, 59, 421-424. *Voelker, R. (1994). Internists eye sophisticated science. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 272(4), 257-258. *von Ferber, L., Krappweis, J., & Feiertag, H. (1990). practitioners and internists prescribe psychopharmaceutic drugs. Sozial- und Praventivmedizin, 35(4-5), 152-158. *VygovskiÄ, V. P., Martyniuk, I. O., Kharchenko, I. A., & Zaremba, E. F. (1985). of internists and therapeutists in a polyclinic. Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 57(10), 123-125. *Waeber, B., Avigdor, L., & Brunner, H. R. (1984). Long-term follow-up study of hypertensive patients by practicing internists after a controlled drug trial. Clinical therapeutics, 6(4), 509-517. *Walerstein, S. (1994). Training internists to be humanistic and cost-effective. Interview by C. Burns Roehrig. The Internist, 35(5), 20-23. *Walker, U. A. (2000). medicine for internists. Medizinische Klinik (Munich, Germany : 1983), 95(12), 689-696. *Wallis, L. A. (1994). Learning to treat women patients: practical advice for internists. The Internist, 35(2), 14-17. *Walsh, P. (2000). Crisis in the air. Automated defibrillators are safer than levitating dentists or horizontal internists. BMJ (Clinical research ed.), 321(7259), 509-510. *Weaver, J. D. (1959). The generalist views internists. Pennsylvania medical journal (1928), 62(1), 52-56. *Weeks, W. B., & Wallace, A. E. (2006). Race and gender differences in general internists' annual incomes. Journal of general internal medicine, 21(11), 1167-1171. *Weeth, J. B. (1990). SI units:--what do internists think? Archives of internal medicine, 150(1). *Weil, P. A., Schleiter, M. K., Tarlov, A. R., Mendenhall, R. C., & Moynihan, C. (1980). The impact of residency on physician practice patterns: an exploratory analysis of young internists. Annual Conference on Research in Medical Education. Conference on Research in Medical Education(19), 46-51. *Weingarten, S., Bolus, R., Riedinger, M., Selker, H., & Ellrodt, A. G. (1992). Do older internists use more hospital resources than younger internists for patients hospitalized with chest pain? A study of patients hospitalized in the coronary care and intermediate care units. Critical care medicine, 20(6), 762-767. *Weinholz, H. (1996). address of the President of the Professional Organization of German Internists, H. Weinholz, at the 102nd Meeting of the Professional Organization of German Internists, Wiesbaden, 14 April 1996. Der Chirurg; Zeitschrift fur alle Gebiete der operativen Medizen, 67(10), suppl 239-241. *Wells, K. B., Lewis, C. E., Leake, B., Schleiter, M. K., & Brook, R. H. (1986). The practices of general and subspecialty internists in counseling about smoking and exercise. American journal of public health, 76(8), 1009-1013. *Welt, L. G. (1968). "Monthly sabbaticals" for internists. North Carolina medical journal, 29(8), 345-346. *Wenrich, M. D., Carline, J. D., Giles, L. M., & Ramsey, P. G. (1993). Ratings of the performances of practicing internists by hospital-based registered nurses. Academic medicine : journal of the Association of American Medical Colleges, 68(9), 680-687. *Wenrich, M. D., Carline, J. D., & Ramsey, P. G. (1995). Relationship between quality of training programs and internists' subsequent practice performance. Teaching and Learning in Medicine, 7(1), 13-17. *Werdan, K., & Schuster, H. P. (2005). emergency medicine. Der Internist, 46(9), 955-956. *Wetterneck, T. B., Linzer, M., McMurray, J. E., Douglas, J., Schwartz, M. D., Bigby, J., et al. (2002). Worklife and satisfaction of general internists. Archives of internal medicine, 162(6), 649-656. *Wickstrom, G. C., Kelley, D. K., Keyserling, T. C., Kolar, M. M., Dixon, J. G., Xie, S. X., et al. (2000). Confidence of academic general internists and family physicians to teach ambulatory procedures. Journal of general internal medicine, 15(6), 353-360. *Wiedemann, B. (2001). therapy of severe ulcerative colitis. More effective than internists believe!. MMW Fortschritte der Medizin, 143(37), 4-5. *Wiener, A. S. (1973). Letter: A library for internists. Annals of internal medicine, 79(6). *Wigton, R. S. (1992). Training internists in procedural skills. Annals of internal medicine, 116(12 Pt 2), 1091-1093. *Wigton, R. S., & Alguire, P. (2007). The declining number and variety of procedures done by general internists: a resurvey of members of the American College of Physicians. Annals of internal medicine, 146(5), 355-360. *Winters, M. D. (1992). Where have all the internists gone? The Internist, 33(9). *Witczak, W., & PrzybyÅ‚, L. (1987). outline of the history of the Pozna'n branch of the Society of Polish Internists--on the 40th anniversary of its reactivation. Polskie archiwum medycyny wewnetrznej, 78(2), 114-116. *Wolf, L. E., & Lo, B. (2000). Association of Professors of Medicine. Ethical issues in clinical research: an issue for all internists. The American journal of medicine, 109(1), 82-85. *Wolff, M. L. (1982). Reversible intellectual impairment: An internist's perspective. Journal of the American Geriatrics Society, 30(10), 647-650. *Woodwell, D. A. (1992). Office visits to internists, 1989. Advance data(209), 1-11. *Woolf, S. H., & Benson, D. A. (1989). The medical information needs of internists and pediatricians at an academic medical center. Bulletin of the Medical Library Association, 77(4), 372-380. *Wu, E. H., Fagan, M. J., Reinert, S. E., & Diaz, J. A. (2007). Self-confidence in and perceived utility of the physical examination: a comparison of medical students, residents, and faculty internists. Journal of general internal medicine, 22(12), 1725-1730. *Xu, G., & Veloski, J. J. (1993). Comparing the academic performances of geriatricians and other family physicians and internists. Academic medicine : journal of the Association of American Medical Colleges, 68(5). *Yager, J., Linn, L. S., Leake, B., Gastaldo, G., & et al. (1986). Initial clinical judgments by internists, family physicians, and psychiatrists in response to patient vignettes: I. Assessment of problems and diagnostic possibilities. General Hospital Psychiatry, 8(3), 145-151. *Yager, J., Linn, L. S., Leake, B., Gastaldo, G., & et al. (1986). Initial clinical judgments by internists, family physicians, and psychiatrists in response to patient vignettes: II. Ordering of laboratory tests, consultations, and treatments. General Hospital Psychiatry, 8(3), 152-158. *Yager, J., Linn, L. S., Leake, B., Gastaldo, G., & Palkowski, C. (1986). Initial clinical judgments by internists, family physicians, and psychiatrists in response to patient vignettes: I. Assessment of problems and diagnostic possibilities. General hospital psychiatry, 8(3), 145-151. *Yager, J., Linn, L. S., Leake, B., Gastaldo, G., & Palkowski, C. (1986). Initial clinical judgments by internists, family physicians, and psychiatrists in response to patient vignettes: II. Ordering of laboratory tests, consultations, and treatments. General hospital psychiatry, 8(3), 152-158. *Yedidia, M. J., Barr, J. K., & Berry, C. A. (1993). Physicians' attitudes toward AIDS at different career stages: A comparison of internists and surgeons. Journal of Health and Social Behavior, 34(3), 272-284. *Young, L. E. (1971). Convictions and predictions on the role of internists in medical education. JAMA : the journal of the American Medical Association, 218(1), 72-74. *Young, L. E. (1975). Changes in the postdoctoral education of internists? Annals of internal medicine, 83(5), 728-730. *Young, S., Baigelman, W., Coldiron, J., & Beiser, A. (1988). Comparison of efficiency of cardiologists and internists in managing patients with suspected myocardial chest pain. Critical care medicine, 16(11), 1098-1100. *Yunker, R. M., Levine, M. K., & Sajid, A. W. (1986). Freestanding emergency centers and the patient population of internists. Southern medical journal, 79(4), 424-427. *Zagriadskaia, A. P., & Kolysh, L. B. (1982). of internists in forensic medicine. Sudebno-meditsinskaia ekspertiza, 25(2), 45-46. *ZaretskiÄ, M. M. (1988). and means of improving of the quality of training of internists during primary graduate specialization. Terapevticheskii arkhiv, 60(4), 155-159. *Zicha, J. (1993). education of future internists. Vnitrni lekarstvi, 39(12), 1219-1220. *Zinnenlauf, S. (2008). for practicing internists. Praxis, 97(17), 945-946. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations External links *Internal Medicine Society of Australia and New Zealand *Western US Internal Medicine Positions *The American Board of Internal Medicine - The largest certifying board for internists and related subspecialists in the USA *Canadian Society of Internal Medicine *The American College of Osteopathic Internists *Henry Ford Hospital Internal Medicine *American College of Physicians - The Leading Professional Organization for Internal Medicine Category:Medical specialties